Cuenta regresiva
by chibi nina
Summary: Tras la muerte de Jean y el Profesor X, nada es lo mismo en la mansión. Hasta que un extraño mensaje es entregado a Ororo, podran salvar al mundo y detener el Apocalipsis. wxr
1. Chapter 1

Hola a toda persona que lea y se interese en esta historia, antes que nada debo aclarar que es mi primera incursión en los fanfics del mundo de Marvel y bueno también cabe destacar que solo lo haría por los protagonistas de mi historia.

**Declaración: **Todo los personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad exclusiva de Marvel Corporation, yo no ganó ninguna recompensa monetaria por esto, todo es a nivel espiritual.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las Historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby).

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 1: El principio del fin.**

Un hombre solitario se encontraba sentado en la mesa central de la cocina, ingiriendo la que seria su treceava cerveza de la noche, no había ruido alguno a su alrededor, por lo menos ninguno que una persona normal pudiese notar, pero desgraciadamente el no era para nada normal.

Su nariz fue la primera en informarle que no estaba solo, como todas las noches desde que había comenzado aquel extraño ritual, ella venia a ver si se encontraba bien. Como si no bastara con observarlo para saber que el jamás volvería a estar bien, no desde aquella última gran batalla, donde tuvo que sacrificar con sus propias manos a una de las pocas mujeres que lo hubiese entendido, a una de las pocas con la que le hubiese gustado llegar a la vejez. Tras pensar aquello no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa amarga, aún le faltaba mucho para hacerse viejo, aunque en realidad el ya había vivido demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

Los pasos se hicieron más nítidos, el aún no entendía porque ella seguía intentando tomarlo por sorpresa o será a caso que pensaba que se molestaría con sus constante interrupciones y pensando en ello se tomo de un sorbo el resto del liquido que aún quedaba en la botella, justo antes de que una joven de cabello marrón y mechón plateado se posicionara en la entrada con lo brazos cruzados y mirada compasiva, llevaba puesta una pijama algo infantil de pantaloncillo y camiseta, con estampado de ositos, dejando caer sobre sus desnudos hombros, algunos mechones de su lacia cabellera.

-¿Otra vez sin poder dormir Logan? – Su voz sonaba más a preocupación que a reproche.

-Te podría hacer la misma pregunta, ¿no crees? – Dijo a tiempo que lanzaba una de sus muecas de suficiencia, la verdad todas las noches desde la muerte de Jean, era lo mismo, el intentaba inútilmente opacar sus penas con los altos niveles de alcohol, maldiciendo por lo bajo su poder mutante, el cual no lo dejaba embriagarse a sus anchas, mientras que Rogue intentaba ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero sin conseguirlo nunca del todo.

-¿Cuántas llevas esta vez? – Le preguntó paseando la mirada por todo el cuarto – Wow! – Exclamo sarcástica – Al parecer hoy me adelante, solo te has tomado trece o es que por fin has entrado en razón…

-Basta Mary! – La chica se le quedo mirando en silencio, realmente el tono del hombre se mantuvo sereno, pero ella sabía que había cruzado la línea tan solo porque el la llamo Mary.

-Eso es lo que digo yo, Logan, para con todo esto – Sus pasos la acercaban cada vez más a aquel hombre de aspecto salvaje, peinado extraño y mirada seductora, el que solo portaba unos bóxer anchos de cuadros azules, dejando todo lo demás al descubierto.

-No te acerques niña – Le ordeno mientras le dedicaba una mirada gélida – Sabes que no pienso cambiar de opinión, es mi vida, es mi deseo… Es mi maldito karma – Inesperadamente tres garras plateadas salieron de los nudillos de la mano que sostenía la botella vacía.

-Sabes que de nada te vale amenazarme, si me hieres te toco y me curo – Respondió sin más Mary, aunque por dentro no estaba tan segura de si misma.

-Ja, no me hagas reír pequeña, si yo desease acabar con tu vida simplemente lo haría y ni siquiera tendrías tiempo para pensar en tocarme – Afirmo para encararla, descubriendo así de que ella ya se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de él.

-Creo que ya es mucha cerveza por hoy para ti – Y le arrebato la botella vacía de las manos. El hombre la observó como todas las noches, ella llegaba decía unas cuantas palabras y luego se hacía cargo del desastre que el mismo había realizado, pero por primera vez en todos esos meses de aquel extraño ritual se decidió a hacer un comentario en voz alta.

-La verdad no lo entiendo…

-¿Qué no entiendes Logan? – Le preguntó sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo, seguía concentrada en su tarea de limpiarlo todo.

-En como el cubo de hielo andante te pudo cambiar por la traspasa muros – A penas las palabras abandonaron sus labios, el hombre se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, quizás esta vez el alcohol si lo había afectado después de todo, pero para su sorpresa la chica se volteó y le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Bobby no era el chico para mí… Y bueno tal vez Kitty tenga más suerte que yo con él, por lo menos es lo que les deseo.

El hombre se le quedo mirando fijamente, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Wolverine, quien movió su cabeza en forma de auto reproche, para luego comentar algo más ameno.

-Linda pijama Rogue, muy juvenil – Comento divertido.

-Linda ropa interior Logan – El hombre bajo la mirada dándose cuenta muy tarde de su error, la muchacha le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él de forma seductora y le susurraba al oído – Yo que tu me iría a cambiar ya que tan solo en cuatro horas habrán muchas adolescentes caminando por toda la mansión y no creo que el acoso le sirva a tu imagen – Y separándose de él, le guiño un ojo, para luego encaminarse a la salida – Buenas noches profesor Logan.

El justiciero se quedo absorto mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir la chica, mientras otra risa traviesa acompañaba a sus pensamientos.

_-Lastima pequeña, lastima __que nuestras vidas sean tan complicadas… Un par de solitarios, Si eso es lo que somos... un par de solitarios…_

* * *

Como todos los días Ororo Munroe, se encontraba algo alterada en la oficina principal de la mansión, el lugar más sagrado para ella, donde vio por primera vez a aquel hombre que le daría un hogar, un lugar en el mundo y un sentido a su vida, aquel hombre que ya no se encontraba entre ellos, el profesor Charles Xavier, el mítico profesor X, fundador de la academia para niños especiales, la academia de la cual ella había aceptado hacerse cargo y proteger con su propia vida de ser necesario.

Un llamado en la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones, Ororo la miró fijamente, tomo aire y dijo:

-Adelante… - Ante su atenta mirada entro un niño de anteojos, cabellos castaño claro y pecas, estaba vestido con uno bermudas y una franela, que decía "Somos el futuro", cuando este por fin llego hasta el escritorio, la mujer volvió a hablar – Bien Maurice, ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Ha llegado este paquete a la mansión y como decía urgente, considere que era importante y se lo he traído profesora – Dijo a tiempo que estiraba una de sus manos hacia la morena, dejando apreciar un cubo rubik – Si lo se es algo extraño, pero aquí esta la nota dice urgente.

Storm tomo la carta y le pidió a Maurice que dejase el cubo en la mesa. El niño así lo hizo y se retiro a su primera clase del día. A penas el niño salio Ororo abrió el sobre y desplegó la carta. A medida que iba leyendo sus ojos se ensanchaban aún más.

_Hombres X:_

_Si están leyendo esta carta quiere decir que el futuro aún no esta perdido, que aún podremos contar nosotros los mutantes con alguna esperanza. Bueno creo que lo primero que debería hacer es comunicarles un poco sobre las cosas que habrá por venir._

_Llegara un día no muy lejano, que la mayoría de los mutantes pereceremos dejando a solo unos cientos de nosotros en el mundo, los que no se darán abasto, para intentar detener al mutante más peligrosos de todos los tiempos, uno de los primeros seres que visito nuestro planeta y se consagro así mismo como un Dios. El ser más despreciable que he conocido y el único que nadie a podido derrotar… Su nombre es Apocalipsis._

_El conjuntamente con sus cuatro jinetes de la muerte han arrasado con todo nuestro futuro y será él quien extermine a los hombres X de la faz de la tierra._

_Se que a lo mejor les pueda sonar algo loco y trillado, pero les juro que todo lo que esta aquí escrito es cierto, pero si aún así no se fían de mis palabras, armen el cubo rubik, que se que después de que lo hallan hecho no les quedara ningún motivo para dudar. Pero eso si advierto que ese cubo solo puede ser armado por dos de sus miembros Wolverine o Rogue, en caso contrario el cubo no cederá para ninguna parte._

_Atentamente:_

_Lucas Bishop, líder de los rebeldes._

Tras releer un par de veces más la nota Ororo se encamino hasta su ahora escritorio y posiciono sus ojos en el artefacto algo arcaico, que alguna vez categorizó a las personas de genios, lo tomo entre sus manos e intento armarlo, pero tal como decía la carta, el pequeño cubo no cedió. Ya frustrada en su tarea lo dejo a un lado y observó la hora en el reloj de la pared, las 8:30 de la mañana, ella no daría clases hasta la diez, luego volvió nuevamente su atención al cubo de colores y llevada por un arrebato de curiosidad lo tomo de la mesa y salio del despacho con paso raudo.

* * *

Logan se encontraba en el balcón de la mansión mirando como rogue les enseñaba a unos niños a controlar sus poderes de forma practica. Era extraño ver aquello normalmente hubiesen sido Scott o Jean, los encargados de aquella tarea, pero desde hace tiempo nadie sabia donde se encontraba Cyclop y bueno de Jean ya ni quería acordarse. De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que lo llamaba a su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre Storm? – Preguntó sin siquiera voltear.

-Llevo un buen rato buscándote Logan – Ahora si el hombre la miro de soslayo.

-Bueno ya me encontraste ¿no?.

-Tan simpático como siempre – Le reprocho tanto con el tono de la voz, como con la mirada. – Necesito que armes esto – Le dijo mientras le entregaba el cubo rubik, Wolverine tan solo le lanzo una mirada de desconcierto.

-¿Estas hablando enserio? – La mujer lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

-Solo inténtalo, por favor.

Logan tomo el juguete no muy convencido sobre la petición de Storm, pero de todas formas se dedico a la tarea empezando a girar los cuadros de colores buscando de que estos coincidieran.

-Oh Dios mío! – Exclamo la morena a penas el hubiese empezado con la tarea.

-Ahora ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto obstinado el hombre.

-Lo que dice la carta es cierto…

-¿Carta?, ¿Qué carta? – La expresión de Logan delataba de que realmente ya no entendía nada, pero la mutante en vez de contestarle solo le dio la espalda y acercándose aún más a la baranda llamo la atención de rogue.

-Rogue necesito que vengas conmigo – La muchacha la miró algo extrañada, pero de inmediato dejo a Bobby a cargo de la clase y subió.

-¿Y ahora para qué llamas a rogue? – Quiso saber Logan, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo un frío síganme, a penas Mary los alcanzara.

Storm los condujo de nuevo al despacho, donde les entrego la carta a ambos, logrando arrebatar unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de Wolverine.

-Vamos Ororo, no creerás esta tontería ¿verdad?.

-¿Cuándo te llego esto? – Interrogó Rogue más seriamente.

-Fue hace una hora para ser exactos y con respecto a tu pregunta Logan, pues si creo en lo que dice esa carta y lo creo porque ya he probado que por lo menos en algo tiene razón, solo tú has podido intentar armar el cubo, cuando yo lo quise hacer no ocurrió nada.

-Pero aquí dice que tanto el como yo, podemos hacerlo – Destaco la más joven.

-Eso es verdad, esta bien toma el cubo haber si lo puedes armar – Alego el hombre en tono cansino.

-Claro que lo puedo armar, cuando era pequeña mis padres me regalaron uno y … - Pero de repente cayó al recordar que esos recuerdos solo eran eso, recuerdos y silenciosamente empezó la tarea, la que le llevo cerca de veinte minutos – Listo – Sentencio pero sorpresivamente tuvo que dejar caer el cubo al suelo, ya que este empezó a brillar, con una luz azulada mientras se separaba en varias capas, ante esto Wolverine dejo salir sus garras, pero justo antes de que se abalanzara en contra del objeto, una imagen se hizo presente, la de un hombre moreno, fornido, de cabellos crespo largo y que portaba una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-Pero que demonios – Se quejo Logan, antes de que la imagen comenzara a trasmitir su mensaje.

_-Hola hombres X, mi nombre es Lucas Bishop y pertenezco a una línea temporal no muy lejana a la suya. Me imagino que entre ustedes se encontraran Wolverine o Rogue, tal vez ambos… Mi mensaje es para ellos, pero primero que nada deseo que aprecien mi época, es decir, su futuro. _

Tras decir esto los tres pudieron observar, una ciudad de New York totalmente derruida, los edificios se hallaban en ruinas, las personas habitaban bajo tierra, lo único que se paseaba libremente por la superficie eran los robots que hoy en día eran meros prototipos del gobierno para garantizar el control de la amenaza mutante y que según se le escucho decir al ministro de defensa de los Estados Unidos, respondían al nombre de centinelas y liderándolos a ellos, se apreciaba un ser algo extraño de color morado, mucho más pequeño que ellos, pero más alto que un humano normal.

_-El es Apocalipsis y es quien destruirá al mundo, a menos de que ustedes puedan detenerlo. Según los libros, historias y ciencia de su tiempo actual no habrá nada que pueda destruirlo, es por ello que ustedes perecieron cuando se enfrentaron a él._

-Excelente, entonces para que nos manda todo esto- Se quejo el único hombre presente.

-Shhhh- Lo mando a callar Rogue – Todavía no a terminado de decir el mensaje.

_-Pero tras el paso de los años hemos descubierto la combinación perfecta de genes mutantes que puede erradicar a Apocalipsis de una vez por todas… Dicha combinación viene dada por el poder curativo de Logan y el poder de absorción de Mary…_

-Entonces si solo es eso ¿Por qué nos gano tan fácil?... Es solo trabajo en equipo.

-Eso es verdad – Contesto la chica, tras la observación de su compañero.

_-Se lo que estarán pensando que si todo es así de sencillo, ¿por qué fue que no lo derrotaron?, la respuesta es obvia, porque no es lo que ustedes están pensando, no es un trabajo en equipo… bueno no propiamente dicho… Como dije es una combinación de genes, no de poderes por tanto lo único que detendrá a Apocalipsis__…_

-No creo que diga lo que estoy pensando – Exclamo Storm, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

_-Es el hijo de Wolverine y Rogue._ – Tras escuchar esas palabras logan quedo en estado de shock, mientras Mary se dejo caer en un silla que se encontraba a su espalda – _El hijo debe procrearse a modo natural, el modo de cómo neutralizar los poderes de Rogue corre por su cuenta, aunque creo que un tal Reed Richards podrá ayudarlos con eso. Bueno eso es todo espero logren cambiar el futuro por su bien y el de la humanidad. Se despide Lucas Bishop, jefe de los rebeldes._

A penas acabo la transmisión el cubo volvió a su estado original, dejando a los tres mutantes en una encrucijada de emociones difusas y con una misión algo complicada, de la cual dependía el futuro del planeta entero.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui este primer capitulo.

Espero que le haya gustado y que me dejen algún review así sea para decirme estas loca...

Bueno muchas gracias por leer y besitos.


	2. Tabúes

Hola a todos, vaya déjenme decirles que me siento muy emocionada, tengo tres reviews en mi primer capitulo, wiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Además de que estoy extremadamente alagada por la opinión de Makarva, sobre mí, como escritora.

**Declaración: **Realmente me encantaría que tanto Wolverine como Rogue me pertenecieran, pero la verdad son obra de un viejito visionario que decidió hacer del planeta tierra el hogar de los más grandes y complejos héroes del universo. Muchas gracias Stan Lee.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lectora más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 2: Tabúes.**

"_**Si me dejas por miedo a quererme, más tarde temerás haberme perdido para siempre". –**_** Anónimo.**

* * *

En el estudio principal de la mansión el silencio y la sorpresa eran los únicos invitados de primera fila. Ororo vigilaba el pequeño objeto de colores, como si esperase que de un momento a otro la imagen reproducida por el cubo volviese a salir y gritara cayeron, como si de una broma enfermiza se tratase.

Por su parte Logan, tan solo procesaba muy lentamente toda la información recapitulada en los últimos minutos, según el mensaje del futuro, tanto él como los demás miembros del equipo, perecieron al enfrentarse contra un mutante llamado Apocalipsis, debido a que en este tiempo no se poseía ningún tipo de información sobre las posibles debilidades o vicios del mismo. Pero tal parecía que ahora se contaba con algún tipo de esperanza, traída de quien sabe donde y que proponía una locura absurda, desde todo punto de vista.

Mientras tanto Rogue, solo se limitaba a ver un punto impreciso en la alfombra del despacho, ella al igual que Wolverine no sabía como actuar tras la noticia de que el futuro dependía únicamente de que ella tuviese un hijo… Un hijo, de solo pensarlo le daban hasta ganas de llorar.

Cuando era pequeña, ella al igual que todas las niñas del mundo, le fascinaba jugar a la casita, se imaginaba así misma, un día no muy lejano en una casa campestre, situada en un barrio algo tranquilo, cuidando de un hermoso bebe, mientras esperaba paciente la llegada del padre de la criatura, el que debía ser el príncipe azul que cumpliría todos sus sueños y la protegería de cualquier mal hasta el final de sus días. Pero aquella ilusión acabo tras su primer beso, cuando descubrió, para su desdicha que el contacto de su piel con el de cualquier ser humano, no traería jamás un placer erótico, sino la más fría y triste muerte. Desde entonces Marie se había resignado a la idea de vivir sola el resto de los años que le quedasen de existencia, pero ahora esa existencia le exigía procrearse con un hombre que pese a todos sus defectos se acercaba bastante a lo que ella deseaba, desgraciadamente ella estaba al tanto de que para él todo era distinto, ella nunca llegaría a ser Jean y tampoco estaba muy segura de poder disfrutar siquiera de una noche entre sus brazos.

El sonido de una alarma los devolvió a todos a la realidad, sacándolos del mutismo que creaban sus pensamientos. Storm agradeció por lo bajo el tener que ir a dar clases, ya que eso era lo que avisaba aquel pequeño reloj situado en una de las mesitas del salón, justo a lado del sofá.

Los otros personajes, observaron atentamente cada movimiento realizado por la morena, como si lo viesen en cámara lenta. La vieron dirigirse hacia el escritorio tomar una serie de carpetas, apiladas de forma ordenada en el extremo izquierdo del mueble, luego introducir dichas carpetas dentro de un hermoso maletín de piel color vino tinto, para posteriormente darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida. La mujer posiciono la mano en el picaporte, lo giro y justo antes de salir se volvió hacia ellos y dijo en un tono bastante sereno.

-Creo que deberían aprovechar este día, para analizar lo que se les ha dicho. Ser padres, es uno de los trabajos más duros del hombre, pero al mismo tiempo, también resulta ser el más reconfortante – La pareja la miro sorprendidos, ella les regalo una sonrisa calidad y concluyo- Pero todo hijo debe ser fruto del amor. Así que dense tiempo para descubrirse el uno al otro, que estoy segura de que si lo hacen tomaran la decisión correcta, después de todo ustedes están juntos desde que yo los conocí – Y dicho esto tranco la puerta, dejando a hombre y mujer solos en la habitación.

Por extraño que parezca, el más nervioso con todo aquello resultaba ser Logan, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido siquiera tener algún tipo de relación, más allá de amistad, claro está, con Rogue, aunque intuía que a ella si le había pasado por la cabeza, más de una escena romántica donde el era el protagonista y esto la verdad en vez de calmarlo, lo hacia sentirse más incomodo. Y el hecho de que ella se encontrase a tan solo unos pasos, intentando inútilmente pasar desapercibida, sin mirarlo siquiera no estaba ayudando mucho a la situación. Así que armándose de valor, el intento empezar el dialogo.

-Marie – La llamo débilmente, para luego carraspear y volver a intentarlo – Marie.

-Si Logan – La voz de la muchacha poseía el tono de la cordialidad y la confianza, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, Wolverine supo que estaba en problemas. Porque no sabía como enfrentar aquella mirada, que le clamaba suplicante, por favor no vayas a dañarme demasiado.

El hombre tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, y soltarlo en un suspiro, que buscaba tranquilizar inútilmente a su ya confundida razón, para luego caminar hasta el sillón que se encontraba justo al frente del ocupado por la chica.

-Bien, creo que esto… Esto es algo bastante complejo – Dijo, creyendo haber dado con las palabras más correctas para el caso, pero el sonido de la respiración de la muchacha le revelo cuan equivocado estaba en sus apreciaciones, ya que apenas levantar la mirada pudo observar una lagrima delatora que se escurría por la mejilla de Rogue – Pequeña, no llores – Suplico el hombre, mientras se adelantaba para consolarla, pero ella lo rechazo abiertamente alejándose de él, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sillón.

-No Logan, entiendo tu posición, yo jamás te pediría semejante cosa… Jamás te pediría que estuvieses… - Pero la voz se le quebró y lo único que pudo hacer para conservar un poco de su integridad, fue salir huyendo como chiquilla de las garras del dolor o por lo menos eso fue lo que intento hacer, pero unos poderosos brazos la retuvieron en el mismo sitio, sentada en el mullido sillón, mientras las lagrimas simplemente corrían libres por su rostro.

-¿Por qué intentas mentirte a ti misma? – Le reprocho el hombre, con el tono comprensivo de un padre.

-¿Mentirme? – Exclamo bastante indignada – Mentirme sería creer que algún día podré ser una mujer completa o llegar a considerar que tu o cualquier otro hombre desearía estar conmigo, sin siquiera poder tocarme, sin siquiera poder expresarme algo de afecto físico, solo porque soy un monstruo deplorable, que destruye a todo aquel que toca a su paso.

Nunca en toda su vida Wolverine había escuchado en otros labios aquellas palabras, más que en los suyos propios. Desde que las pesadillas, los únicos recuerdos de su pasado habían hecho acto de presencia, él se consideró a si mismo un engendro humano, un experimento fallido que solo podría generar dolor a aquellas personas que amase, es por eso que decidió ser un solitario errante, un rebelde sin causa, al que no le importaba nada, ni nadie, tan solo él y su patética vida. Y le habría funcionado de no ser porque el destino, tan caprichoso como siempre, lo hizo conocer a Marie y junto con ella a todos los hombres X, envolviéndolo dentro de una historia, que hasta los escritores más devotos a la ficción envidiarían de no ser porque es la más pura y cruel realidad humana. Los mutantes existen, pero solo algunos pocos existen para servir al mundo.

Tras esos pensamientos, el héroe no pudo más que esbozar una amarga sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que la niña que intentaba proteger ya no existía o quizás nunca existió, porque debe exigir un alto grado de madurez el crecer siendo conciente que tu sola existencia puede resultar peligrosa para tu seres queridos.

-No eres un monstruo Rogue – Le aseguro con cierta sutileza y mucha seguridad, logrando la atención de la joven – Nunca vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia, ¿Está claro? – La miró autoritario, solo como él podía hacerlo, ella solo asintió – No te escucho, ¿Está claro?

-Si Logan – Respondió no muy convencida.

-Bueno… Mira pequeña, la verdad me sentiría el hombre más dichoso del mundo teniéndote como mi mujer, pero…

-Pero, ¿Qué? – Le reprocho Marie.

-Pero soy demasiado viejo para ti – La chica lo miró incrédula.

-Logan, no existe en el mundo una mujer de tu edad, todas somos mucho más joven que tú. Así que búscate otra excusas ¿Quieres? – Esta vez Wolverine, no supo que responder ante semejante argumento, la verdad el no se había detenido siquiera a pensar en lo cierto de aquella frase, pero ahora habiéndola oído, no pudo más que sentirse estúpido e inmensamente pequeño, ante el raciocinio de aquella muchacha.

-Sabes, nunca me había planteado eso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso… De que todas las mujeres son mucho menor que yo – Aquí Rogue lo miró sorprendida y hasta divertida, por vez primera le ganaba un debate moralista a Logan y lo más loco es que lo había hecho, sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que tus conversaciones conmigo te sirven de algo… ¿Pero ahora qué vas a alegar para poder librarte de mí? – El hombre la miró de forma dura, como si las palabras dichas hubiesen sido el insulto más grande jamás recibido y le respondió en tono herido.

-Si yo quisiera librarme de ti, con decirte que no me interesas en lo más mínimo basta. Pero desgraciadamente si me interesas, solo que nunca me había planteado esta posibilidad y el hecho de que me lo estén exigiendo en vez de ser algo natural, no ayuda para nada a la situación – Los labios de la chica se abrieron sutilmente delatando sorpresa, Wolverine al percatarse de ello no pudo más que hacer una mueca a modo de sonrisa, para luego agregar - ¿Qué, no me digas que pensabas que tus atributos pasaban desapercibido para los hombres? – La chica se ruborizo y bajando la mirada dijo en tono muy bajo.

-No, pero yo creía…

-¿Tú creías qué? – La insito a continuar.

-Yo creía que solo tenias ojos para Jean…- Nuevamente él recibía una cachetada moral, pero como negar lo que es cierto, por un tiempo el solo tuvo ojos para Jean, es más todavía los tenia, sino fuese así entonces como justificaba las noches en vela que pasaba intentando embriagarse en la cocina.

-Vaya Marie, cuando dices las cosas, ni siquiera te tomas el tiempo de adornarlas, si tienes razón, yo me deje seducir por Jean… Pero ella no era la mujer para mí, solo era una ilusión, un imposible…

-Y ¿A caso yo si soy la mujer para ti?

-Eso no lo se pequeña – Dijo al tiempo que se dejaba sumergir en aquellos ojos de mirada inocente- Pero creo que la vida desea que nos demos la oportunidad de averiguarlo y si nos damos cuenta que esto tampoco es lo que queremos, mandamos todo a la mierda y seguimos con nuestras vidas.

-Logan, el mundo depende de nosotros… - Le recordó la joven a modo de reproche.

-Va!, el mundo debería acostumbrarse a no depender tanto de otras personas… Además como dijo Storm un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y aunque no me parece para nada desagradable pasar una noche contigo – Ante esto la chica dejo que toda su sangre se acumulara en su rostro, divirtiendo aún más al mutante – Creo que lo mejor es ir pensando las cosas más calmadamente, aunque no esta demás contactar al tal Redy Richards.

-Es Reed Richards…

-Bueno como sea… A ese, porque bien sea conmigo o con otro, tu tienes derecho a ser feliz – Marie solo pudo sonreír y abrazar al hombre que tenía frente así, mientras rememoraba viejos tiempos, unos donde aún creía en un príncipe azul.

Por su parte Logan, tan solo pensaba que tal vez está fuese una señal, como si el destino le hablase de forma directa, para que de una vez por toda encontrará sosiego en esta vida. Pero ahora solo restaba darle tiempo al tiempo y con algo de suerte, quizás ese niño viniera de manera más espontánea, después de todo para tener un hijo solo hace falta un hombre y una mujer.

* * *

Lejos de hay, al norte del globo terráqueo, en una pequeña isla desapercibida para el conocimiento humano, un hombre yacía inconciente en una oscura celda, vigilada por un joven de ojos rojizos que jugueteaba tranquilamente con unos naipes. Repentinamente se escucho estática seguida de una voz algo macabra, el chico tomo la radio que se encontraba junto a él y respondió.

-Vui, aquí Remy – Su voz sonaba peligrosamente seductora, pero tal parecía que esto era totalmente indiferente para la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Como se encuentra nuestro huésped?

-Aún dormido – Respondió el interlocutor – Sabe jefe, aún no entiendo que le vio a este hombre.

-Me interesa su poder, al igual que el de la síquica…

-Eso lo entiendo, pero…

-Déjate de quejas Remy, pronto te mandare un remplazó. Mientras tanto asegúrate que el joven Summers siga en su sueño placentero…

-Entendido – Acató mientras volvía su atención al hombre y a la jeringa con sedante que desde hace meses, había mantenido a raya al pobre prisionero.

* * *

Bueno, bueno aqui les dejo el segundo acpitulo.

Saben este fic me ha vuelto noctambula, pero que más da en la madrugada es que llega mi musa.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios.

Besitos.


	3. Retornos y realidades

Bueno como siempre es un honor para mí servirles de distracción y vaya que si se que las he distraído. Por cierto me encantaría aclarar un punto, este fic es solo mi visión de cómo podría ser una de las tantas versiones de la película 4 de X- Men, y lo especifico así, porque si algo me ha enseñado la Marvel, es que todo puede ser posible, sino dense un paseo por las historietas de este tópico y verán, cuantas versiones distintas de vidas tienen cada uno de los personajes.

**Declaración: **El consumo de alcohol puede ser nocivo para la salud… (Si estoy loca, es definitivo). La verdad lo que deseo explicar es que ningún personaje me pertenece todo es obra de la Marvel.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lectora más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 3: Retorno****s y realidades.**

Una semana ya había transcurrido desde el incidente con el cubo rubik, Logan había estado evaluando profundamente sus alternativas, por un lado tenía la opción de seguir siendo un lobo solitario, que pasaba las mayorías de las noches intentando embriagarse para olvidar sus penas y en el otro extremo, se encontraba la alternativa de sentar cabeza, formando una familia con una de las pocas personas que lo conocían lo suficiente, como para aguantarlo por el resto de su vida. Desde este punto de vista, quizás muchas personas no comprenderían el porque de sus dudas, si tal parecía que la segunda alternativa resultaba perfecta desde cualquier ángulo. Pero para Wolverine la cosa no era tan sencilla, por diversas razones.

Primero, para él Rogue seguía siendo la niña que le advirtió en un bar de mala muerte que lo iban a atacar por la espalda, para luego pedirle un aventón. Segundo, Jean había muerto hace tan solo seis meses, ¿Cómo le pides tú al corazón que olvide tan rápido?, y por último, estaba lo de sus poderes muntantes, no era solo el simple hecho de que tocar a Marie fuese casi una sentencia de muerte, sino que en tal caso de que se pudiera neutralizar ese poder, aún el estaba condenado a verla morir entre sus brazos un día no muy lejano y el hombre aunque tenía una apariencia dura, poseía un corazón bastante blando y no sabía como sobrellevar aquello.

Repentinamente un bullicio lleno la estancia, llamando la atención del hombre.

-Otra vez estos niños haciendo escándalo – Dijo con algo de amargura, mientras se encaminaba al hall de la entrada principal. Solo para observar la conmoción vivenciada en los rostros de todos los allí presente.

Ororo tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, mientras que a su lado Kurt solo levantaba las manos al cielo formulando una oración en alemán. Logan no entendía el porque de aquel extraño comportamiento, parecía como si los miembros de aquella academia hubiesen perdido el juicio desatando un pandemónium, hasta que escuchó una voz que parecía provenir de su cabeza, al igual que la primera vez que la percibió.

_-Hola Logan… - _Tras aquella simple frase el hombre no pudo más que quedar estático, mientras que su nariz le advertía que aquello no era una ilusión, el aroma familiar de aquella persona se colaba por sus fosas nasales, mientras que un sin fin de recuerdos bombardeaban su cabeza, pronto el mutante busco con la mirada su objetivo, encontrándolo entre los brazos de Kitty. Con pasó firme se abrió camino entre las masas de alumnos que rodeaban al visitante, sin importarle golpear a uno que otro en su trayecto, hasta que por fin llego a su meta convenciéndose de que era cierto, que se encontraba hay frente a él y sin más dilación, extendió una de sus manos y posicionándola en el hombro del recién llegado, exclamó con una mueca de satisfacción y los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

-Bienvenido a casa, profesor…

Charles Xavier se encontraba en medio de una gran comitiva que había salido a recibirlo, aun cuando nadie sabía que el regresaría aquel día, es más todos aseguraban que él estaba muerto y como culparlos de ello, si tanto Wolverine como Ororo, presenciaron la desintegración de su cuerpo en casa de los Grey, solo porque Fénix lo consideraba su mayor amenaza. Por un momento hasta el mismo llego a considerar que ese sería su fin hasta que recordó a Moira, su antiguo amor de la universidad y el cuerpo de su hermano, cuya mente había sido destruida en aquel trágico accidente, justo en ese momento sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse, pero a el ya no le importaba, lo único que deseaba salvar era su mente, por ello desdoblo su mente para entrar al plano astral y así dirigirse hasta las instalaciones medica de la isla Muir, donde casi mata de un infarto a la doctora MacTaggert.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Isla Muir, Noroeste de Escocia 9:30 p.m.**_

_La doctora Moira __MacTaggert se encontraba en el laboratorio principal evaluando como de costumbre a su paciente, aun negándose a aceptar que lo que tenía al frente era un recipiente vació, inesperadamente el aparato a su lado empezó a emitir sonido, al principio fue lento pero pronto las frecuencias que median la actividad mental de aquel hombre se volvieron inestables. La mujer se dio la vuelta para observar si había algún indicio de reacción motriz, pero apenas se giró sufrió un ataque nervioso, el hombre se hallaba sentado en la camilla mirándola y sonriéndole._

_-Tanto tiempo Moira – Al escuchar su voz lo supo de inmediato, pero aún así debía preguntar._

_-¿Charles?..._

_Después solo fue cuestión de acostumbrar su mente a su nuevo cuerpo, lo único que lamentaba era que ahora si era definitivo que su hermano no volvería, pero que más daba, sus alumnos aún lo necesitaban, más aún si deseaban frenar la amenaza de Fénix y recuperar a Jean. Sí, el estaba seguro de que nadie más lo había notado y quizás el único que lo podría haber hecho era Scott, pero este para entonces ya se había marchado de la mansión y cuando él lo intento contactar, no lo halló en ninguna parte, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado._

* * *

Después de saludar a todos sus estudiantes, el profesor fue conducido por Ororo, Kurt y Logan, hasta su despacho, donde les narró de forma superficial el como se había salvado. La habitación se encontraba tal como el la había dejado a excepción de un objeto que se encontraba en la mesita junto al sofá, un cubo rubik, uno de los tantos pasatiempos de su juventud, Charles se adelanto en su silla de ruedas y lo tomó entre sus mano. Como Wolverine se encontraba observando el jardín por la ventana y Kurt rezaba con los ojos cerrados, agradeciendo a Dios el milagro recibido, solo Storm se dio cuenta de lo que el profesor intentaba hacer.

-Es inútil profesor, no lo podrá armar – El mutante solo la observó con mayor interés y hasta algo divertido.

-Y ¿Por qué tan segura de eso Ro?- La mujer solo dejo salir un fuerte suspiro de resignación y miró de reojo a Wolverine.

-Creo que es mejor que le haga esa pregunta a Logan – El aludido apenas escucho su nombre se giró para apreciar que era lo que llamaba la atención de Charles, encontrándose con el maldito juguete cúbico y la mirada interrogante del que fuese su mentor.

-Solo Marie y yo podemos armar esa cosa – Explicó sin tropiezos el mutante.

-¿Enserio? Y eso ¿Por qué? – Volvió a interrogar pero esta vez con mayor interés. Logan bastante obstinado por tener que dar explicaciones, solo se llevo su índice derecho hasta la cabeza y señalo su sien, invitando al profesor, ha que saciará su curiosidad. Pronto sintió como Xavier se adentraba en su cabeza, buscando justo el recuerdo que deseaba conocer y allí lo vio, el mensaje de Bishop, las imágenes de aquel futuro apocalíptico y el extraño plan que exigía que Rogue y Logan tuviesen un hijo, de inmediato Wolverine sintió que su mente volvía a pertenecerle, mientras que el profesor tan solo enfocaba su atención en Ororo.

-Storm, por favor podrías traer a Marie ante mí…

-Un momento – Lo interrumpió Logan - ¿Para qué desea que ella venga?, ella ya lo sabe… pero decidimos llevar las cosas con calma. – El hombre calvo ni se perturbo, solo siguió mirando a la morena, como exigiéndole una respuesta a lo que le había ordenado.

-Ro – Volvió a insistir.

-Por supuesto profesor – Respondió mientras se levantaba – Kurt podrías acompañarme.

-Claro.

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta y apenas salieron, Charles Xavier le otorgo toda su atención a Wolverine.

-No me mires así Logan.

-Pero Charles, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-La fecha… - Fue todo lo que contesto, ocasionando desconcierto en su interlocutor.

-¿La fecha?, pero ¿De que mierda hablas?

-Entre las imágenes de ese futuro hay fechas Logan, estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes les presto la atención debida, pero no los culpo, ya es más que perturbador el que a uno le exijan tener un hijo con alguien, como para observar los detalles insignificantes, pero si lo que dice ese hombre es cierto, entonces el tal Apocalipsis atacará dentro de 20 años.

La respiración de Wolverine se detuvo, ahora si que no había tiempo para dudas, por eso el profesor había mandado a llamar a Rogue. Este era el momento para decidir de forma definitiva si seguía siendo un solitario o no.

**

* * *

**

Tierra salvaje 3:40 p.m.

Un joven de cabello castaño empieza a recuperar la conciencia, todo a su alrededor son paredes oscuras y mohosas, el dolor de cabeza le empieza hacer palpitar las sienes, intenta moverse pero pronto se detiene, al escuchar la voz de dos hombres que se hayan muy cerca de él.

-Hasta que por fin llegas mon ami

-Vamos Gambito, déjate de pendejadas – Le reclama un hombre de aspecto asiático, de cabello hasta los hombros negros y de amplio bigote.

-Vaya carácter Scalphunter, bueno hay te lo dejo, hace seis horas que le aplique el sedante así que no dejes que pase dos horas más sin repetir la dosis.

-Va!, Siniestro debería ponerme a cuidar a la mujer, no al imbecil este.

-Sabes que para el jefe ambos son importantes – Dice Remy conteniendo un bostezo.

-Si lo se, sino hace rato que hubiera descuartizado a este tipito y me hubiera divertido con la pelirroja.

Ante ese comentario Scott apretó los puños, no sabía quienes eran esos tipos, pero de algo si estaba seguro, ellos tenían a la verdadera Jean, no aquella extraña imitación que lo abrazará en el lago Alkali que seguramente fue quien lo condujo a esta prisión de piedra, ahora su prioridad era escapar de aquella celda, conseguir a Jean y escapar juntos a la academia, eso si el profesor no los hallaba primero.

**

* * *

**

Mansión X 5:10 p.m.

Marie se dirigió con pasó raudo hasta la oficina del profesor X, estaba sumamente emocionada con su regreso, ahora nuevamente tenía a alguien que la pudiese orientar en todos los eventos que estaba viviendo. A penas se posiciono frente a la puerta, esta se abrió repentinamente dejando apreciar a Charles y logan observándola, en ese momento la joven se dio cuenta de cual sería el tema a tratar, lentamente y bastante nerviosa ingreso al interior del despacho solo para escuchar la siguiente serie de órdenes.

-Rogue, debes ir a empacar, esta noche Logan y tú parten rumbo a los Ángeles, allí deberán contactar con los cuatro fantásticos y mostrarles el mensaje del cubo rubik, dudo de que después de que les muestren semejante prueba no los ayuden.

-Pero… profesor – Empezó a decir la muchacha bastante indignada.

-Se llevarán uno de los autos deportivos, mientras tanto el resto del equipo verá si consigue más información sobre este mutante, ahora que contamos con algo de tiempo antes de su llegada.- Marie solo observaba al profesor bastante sorprendida, mientras intentaba inútilmente interrumpirlo – Como verán es de extrema importancia conseguir algún método que permita bloquear los poderes de Rogue... Y creo que realmente Reed Richards podría ayudarnos con esto. Ahora por favor retírense y alisten sus cosas, nos vemos dentro de una hora en el hangar.

Wolverine se acerco a Marie y la tomo del brazo, obligándola a acompañarlo fuera de la habitación y conduciéndola por el pasillo rumbo a sus respectivas alcobas, pero la obediencia de la chica no duró mucho ya que a mitad de camino decidió sublevarse, en contra de semejante giro de los acontecimientos.

-Me puedes decir que diablos pasa, Logan – El hombre tan solo le lanzó una mirada neutra, ya que sabía que ella tenía toda la razón de tomar esa actitud.

-Tal parece que todo lo que no advirtieron ocurrirá dentro de veinte años Rogue – Ante esto la joven no pudo evitar la cara de espanto – Así que, debemos apresurar las cosas y contactar al científico ese lo antes posible.

El hombre decidió retomar el camino, pero al ver que la chica no reaccionaba se volvió a verla.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre Marie? – Intentaba usar todo su tacto, para no trasmitirle la frustración que sentía, por lo que ocurría.

-Y que hay del amor Logan – La voz de Rogue delataba dolor. El hombre solo dibujo una sonrisa sutil, para luego contestar.

-Eso creo que es lo más sencillo – Sus pies lo condujeron lentamente hasta ella, mientras que con su mano derecha la obligaba a mirarlo – Porque ya yo te amo Marie – La sorpresa y la alegría en el rostro de la mutante no se hicieron esperar, ella tan solo lo abrazo, para luego seguir su camino.

_**

* * *

**_

Media hora antes en el despacho del profesor

_-Entonces Logan, ¿Tendrás un hijo con Marie si o no?_

_-Profesor, es que usted no lo entiende, yo quiero mucho a Rogue, pero… Jean._

_-Por favor Logan deja de escudarte con Jean, la pregunta es bastante sencilla ¿Amas o no a Marie?_

_-Pensé que había preguntado si tendría un hijo con ella – Le corrigió amargamente el hombre._

_-Creo que en este caso es lo mismo, además tan solo deseo que me conteste con un si o un no…_

_-Yo…no lo se._

_-Claro que lo sabes muchacho, pero sino lo recuerdas te puedo ayudar a hacerlo._

_En tan solo unos breves segundos Wolverine, se hallaba nuevamente en el Lago Alkali, presenciando la muerte de Jean, una tristeza le embargo el alma, mientras que en su garganta la culpa y la impotencia dejaban un sabor amargo._

_-¿Te sientes solo Logan o simplemente triste?- La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso, la verdad no podía decir que ambas, porque aunque sentía un profundo dolor, no se sentía solo._

_-Estoy triste – Afirmo despacio._

_Nuevamente la imagen cambio y ahora se encontraba con Rogue en brazos encima de la estatua de la libertad, nuevamente el dolor lo llenaba por completo, pero una nueva sensación hizo acto de presencia, una sensación que el reconoció como miedo._

_-Y ahora Logan, ¿Te sientes solo o simplemente triste? – El hombre no sabía que contestar, el sentía miedo pero no sabía si asociarlo con soledad o que, así que se decidió a contestar lo que realmente sentía._

_-Tengo miedo…_

_-¿A qué? – Interrogo el profesor._

_-A que ella realmente este muerta._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque es muy joven, es… buena muchacha y a sufrido mucho._

_-Vaya, enserio pensaste todo eso._

_-Yo le prometí protegerla…_

_-¿Por qué se lo prometiste?_

_-Porque deseo protegerla, no es obvio._

_-Claro, pero ¿Cuál es el porque de ese deseo?_

_-¿el porque?... Bueno, porque… yo…- El mutante no encontraba ninguna razón de peso, que alegar ante semejante pregunta, solo sabía que desde que había conocido a Marie, decidió protegerla, hacerse cargo de ella aún a costa de su vida y de repente lo entendió, su inconciente, su lado animal había tomado una decisión sin él siquiera darse cuenta, el Wolverine en él se había enamorado de Marie y si eso era así, entonces…_

_-Bien Logan, ya pensaste tu respuesta._

_-Sí- Afirmo con cierto grado de sorpresa._

_-¿Si qué? – Insistió el psíquico._

_-Sí la amo… _

* * *

_Bueno intente que este capitulo fuese romantico pero no empalagoso._

_Además de que estoy creando las bases para comenzar la acción._

_Espero les haya gustado y les agradezco mucho sus reviews, espero ver más n.n_

_Besitos._


	4. Variando el destino

¿Cómo les va? Mis queridos lectores, espero que muy bien… Bueno aquí estoy actualizando nuevamente está historia, no se preocupen no me he perdido, simplemente estoy en parciales, ya saben como es eso, estudiar, desvelarse y gritar… Pero lo bueno es que ya vienen las vacaciones XD.

**Declaración: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, ni los actores que los interpreta, ni soy familia de Stan Lee… Y como verán si sigo escribiendo esto me voy a deprimir… Por Dios, no me gusta Hulk, pero ame a Edward Norton siendo el chico verde.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lectora más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 4: Variando el destino.**

**Hangar de la Mansión X 6:10 p.m.**

El profesor se encontraba detenido justo al lado de un lamborghini diablo GT, color plateado, con una gran x negra rotulada en el capo, en su interior ya se hallaban los futuros salvadores del mundo, bueno eso si lograban tener un hijo pronto.

-Deben dirigirse a la torre de las 4 libertades, en el centro de la ciudad de Manhattan… Allí es la sede de los cuatro fantásticos.

-Profesor ¿Realmente cree que nos ayuden?- Pregunto Rogué bastante escéptica.

-Claro que lo harán, ellos son héroes …

-Si, pero por más devoto que uno sea, no le va creer ciegamente a los primeros idiotas que se paren en su puerta, pidiendo ayuda para tener un bebe, porque según de eso depende el futuro de la humanidad – Destacó Logan – Es más si eso me pasará, yo simplemente les recomendaría el Kamasutra y les trancaría la puerta en la cara – Tanto Marie como Charles, se le quedaron viendo bastantes impresionados al mutante - ¿QUÉ? – Les preguntó – Es lo más lógico…

El viejo hombre decidió ignorar al conductor y le hizo entrega a la chica del cubo, que hasta ahora solo le había ocasionado dolores de cabeza, aunque muy en su interior estaba de lo más feliz, porque gracias a el, pronto podría tocar a las demás personas y lo que era aún mejor ser la mujer de Wolverine.

-Como ya les indique, deberán mostrarle el mensaje a Reed Richards, de esa manera nos los mandarán a leerse el Kamasutra, ni les cerrarán la puerta en la cara- Ante eso Marie no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias, profesor – Comento la muchacha.

-No hay porque, solo cuídense e intente ser felices juntos…

El sonido del motor invadió el lugar, Logan colocó la palanca de cambios en primera, mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza al telépata, piso el acelerador y se perdió en el camino.

**

* * *

**

Tierra salvaje 7:30 p.m.

Scott, ya había estudiado la situación, según lo dicho por sus captores de un momento a otro el hombre que respondía al seudónimo de Scalphunter entraría para inyectarle un sedante, el aprovecharía ese momento para atacarlo y dejarlo inconciente, luego vagaría por el recinto intentando no ser detectado, para así encontrar a Jean y juntos volver a la mansión.

Con mucho cuidado abrió uno de sus ojos encontrándose con la sorpresa de que sus poderes mutantes no servían en lo más mínimo, esto en vez de parecerle algo malo, lo tranquilizaba, ya que aún no había evaluado el como evitaría ser delatado por los rayos de energía que el despedía y andar a ciegas no entraba dentro del plan.

El sonido de la reja lo puso alerta, el hombre se acercaba bastante despreocupado, mientras maldecía su suerte.

-La próxima le exigiré a Siniestro que me mande con la mujer – Exclamo, mientras se hincaba al lado de Cyclop, solo para recibir una buena patada en su rostro, la cual lo hizo estrellarse en el piso dejándolo inconciente de inmediato, aún con todo esto el líder de los x-men, prefirió darle una dosis de su propia medicina, por lo que tomo la jeringa inyectándole el contenido al hombre, asegurándose así que no lo molestaría en un buen rato.

Scott salió a hurtadillas de aquella cárcel, no tenía ni idea de a donde iba, ni de lo que se podía encontrar, el solo estaba conciente de algo, Jean se encontraba en algún cuarto de aquella inmensa estructura y eso era más que motivos suficientes para él seguir adelante.

Pronto se encontró con su primer obstáculo en la vía, un chico de ojos rojizos que jugaba con algunas cartas, silbaba tranquilamente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Summers se agazapó en un rincón oscuro, esperando que el hombre siguiese de largo, pero justo cuando el chico estuvo frente a él, el radio que este portaba sonó para dejar escuchar la siguiente indicación.

-Gambito – Una voz femenina se escucho a través del artefacto.

-Vui, madmuasel Vertigo, ¿Para qué es bueno Remy?.

-La pelirroja parece tener algún tipo de pesadilla, ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?.

-Claro Cherrie, Gambito estará encantado de ayudarle en lo que pueda…

El mutante en las sombras, no podía creer su suerte, lo iban a guiar hasta Jean y lo mejor de todo fue que él no tuvo que hacer nada para eso.

**

* * *

**

Ciudad de Manhattan 7:45 p.m.

Wolverine y Rogue se encontraban hablando amenamente dentro del interior del vehiculo, tal parecía que ya se habían hecho a la idea de convivir juntos por el resto de su vida o bueno por lo menos era lo que aparentaban.

-No se a mi me encanta el nombre de Mathew, es bastante sonoro – Dijo la chica, mientras observaba el rostro de su futura pareja.

-No me parece mal… Total seguramente lo terminaremos llamando por algún sobrenombre ridículo, así que me parece que el darle un verdadero nombre aceptable, debe compensar lo demás…

-Sabes no me estás ayudando mucho – Le reprocho Marie con el ceño fruncido.

-Me gusta el nombre de Clarisse – Respondió el mutante sin apartar los ojos del camino – Todos han dado por sentado de que va a ser varón, pero y si es niña, me gustaría el nombre de Clarisse – La joven solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, a penas el volteo, pero esa fracción de segundo hizo la diferencia, el impacto de algo duro contra el parachoques del carro, ocasionó que Logan presionará el freno lo más rápido posible, la pareja se bajo del vehículo para ver que era lo que habían atropellado, encontrándose con la estatua de un mujer que paseaba a un perro.

-¿Pero a quien se le ocurre poner este tipo de cosas en medio de la vía? – Grito furioso el hombre, pero pronto sintió la mano de su compañera sobre su brazo, ella buscaba llamar su atención - ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

-Logan, todos son estatuas… - Afirmo la mujer del mechón plateado, mientras divisaba el entorno a su alrededor, unos gritos pusieron más sobre alerta a los dos miembros de los x-men, Wolverine dejo salir sus garras, mientras que Marie desnudaba sus manos, ninguno de los dos se iba a permitir bajar la guardia con semejante paisaje frente a ellos, todos ser viviente en esa calle se había transformado en piedra.

**

* * *

**

En algún lugar del espacio tiempo.

Un grupo bastante particular conformado, por una mujer azul de cabellos rojizos y ojos amarillos, un hombre de tez absolutamente blanca, ojos ensangrentados y cabellos oscuros y un caballero bastante mayor que respondía al nombre de Erik Lensher, se hallaban parados sobre una plataforma blanca que parecía flotar en el medio de la nada, a su alrededor, pequeñas corrientes de energías formaban extrañas espirales, como si unieses un montón de pajillas de colores para crear una estructura de arte moderno y en medio de todo aquello, sentado en una inmensa silla, los observaba Apocalipsis.

-Los mande a llamar, puesto que he detectado una alteración en el espacio tiempo, tal parece que el líder de los rebeldes a logrado contactarse con los supuestos padres de Judge…

-Disculpe su excelencia - Habló el hombre pálido, que vestía al estilo gótico.

-Si, ¿Qué quieres Siniestro?...

-¿Quién es Judge? – Pregunto con algo de temor el mutante, Apocalipsis solo lo miró de forma cínica, pero prefirió responder, total aquellos que tenía al frente buscaban lo mismo que él, heredarle el mundo a los mutantes, y exterminar de una vez por todas a esos entupidos homosapiems.

-Judge, mis estimados aliados, es nuestro mayor obstáculo, si deseamos llevar nuestro plan a buen termino… - El enorme mutante percibió la duda entre los presentes – Como sabrán, ahorita nos encontramos en donde convergen todas las realidades, aquí no existe el tiempo y sin embargo esto es el tiempo mismo – Al decir esto el ser de color morado se levanto dispuesto a seguir su discurso caminando a lo largo de la estructura – Aquí es donde el pasado, el presente y el futuro se dan cita, el problema está que cada una de esas corrientes del tiempo que ven a su alrededor, solo se pueden mantener invariables, si los hechos, decisiones y acciones que las generaron siguen igual de invariables, ya que si ocurriese algo que interrumpiera su flujo natural, de la misma forma en que un río busca otro medio de continuar su cauce, los hilos del tiempo buscarían otra forma de reproducir la historia.

-Y esa nueva historia, supongo que es la que tiene que ver con Judge – Destaco Magneto, de forma despreocupada.

-Así es – Confirmo Apocalipsis – Pero aún estamos a tiempo de impedir que eso pase, solo debemos evitar de que ese chico nazca…

-¿No dijiste que se contactaron con sus padres? – Intervino por primera vez Mystic – Solo dinos quienes son y nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – Aseguró relamiéndose los labios.

-Creo que ya los conocen, porque se enfrentaron a ellos en el pasado, Logan y Marie, aunque para ustedes simplemente son Wolverine y Rogue… - Tras la simple mención de aquellos seudónimos, la mujer azul y el hombre mayor intercambiaros miradas, era extraño como se comportaba el destino, nuevamente esos dos les causaban problemas, nuevamente se enfrentarían a los x-men.

-Lo siento Apocalipsis, pero me temo que yo no les conozco – Argumento Siniestro.

-Pero tú tienes bajo tu poder a dos de sus compañeros – Ante este comentario los otros dos observaron al vampiro con mayor interes.

-Con que pertenecen a los x-men… y ¿Quiénes son?

-La chica del mechón plateado y el animal que saca garras – Respondió Mystic, aún no superaba el desplante que Wolverine le había hecho, aquella vez en el campamento.

-Vaya pareja de perdedores…

-No los subestimes Siniestro, la señorita Rogue y el bruto de Wolverine, pueden parecer presas fáciles, pero tienes mi palabra de que no lo son – Aseguro el amo del magnetismo.

-Basta de platicas – Los interrumpió el jefe de la tropa – Ahora que saben cual es su misión, no deben perder el tiempo…

-Un momento – Volvió a hablar Lensher – Todavía no nos has dicho, porque ese Judge es tan peligroso.

-Digamos que es el único que tiene el poder de destruir a cualquier enemigo o de liberarlo de sus propios pecados, como el mismo dijo una vez, "Soy el juez, el abogado y el jurado, que Dios ha enviado a la tierra, para lograr que te arrepientas de tus males"…

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo a ti?, ¿Por eso convocaste la reunión?- Quiso saber la única mujer en el lugar.

-Pues no Mystic, eso fue lo que dijo antes de exterminar a Siniestro, pero justo después de que tu agonizarás presa de tus propias culpas… Así que ya saben por su bien, exterminen a esos dos – Luego de escuchar aquello a ninguno les quedo dudas, había que impedir el nacimiento de aquel sujeto, el futuro de los mutantes dependía de ello.

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo se que quedo un poco corto, pero esta sustancioso...

Espero les guste y me digan su opinión.

Besitos y se me cuidan.


	5. Forjando alianzas

Hola gente bonita, he vuelto a las andadas, bueno es mejor decir que mi inspiración reapareció de repente y yo solo me estoy aprovechando de ello… Porque la verdad que es horrible intentar escribir y que a una no se le ocurra nada interesante.

**Declaración: **Todos los personajes, escenografías y actores pertenecen a la Marvel, pero estoy compitiendo con el señor Norton en eso de escribir guiones para las producciones cinematográficas. (Mil felicidades a Edward, la verdad el guión le quedo de lujo).

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lectora más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 5: Forjando alianzas.**

**Ciudad de Manhattan 8:00 p.m.**

Logan se encontraba delante de Marie, mientras avanzaban por aquella calle asediada de numerosas estatuas, hasta las personas que se encontraban en el interior de los autos, no eran más que simples pedazos de piedras bien tallados. Inesperadamente un ruido al fondo de un callejón lleno de contenedores de basura llamó su atención, obligando al mutante a extender uno de sus brazos informándole a su compañera que se detuviese y se mantuviera en silencio.

Wolverine empezó a inhalar el aire, aunque en un principio su agudo olfato solo percibía los pútridos olores de la comida en descomposición, pronto supo que alguien se encontraba oculto entre las sombras, sus cuchillas destellaron bajo la poca luz que penetraba en aquel resquicio, el las hundió de forma inclemente en unos de los recipiente de aquel lugar apartándolo de golpe mientras gruñía, para amedrentar de este modo el espíritu del pobre diablo culpable de perturbar aquel silencio, pero lo único que encontraron fue a un niño ciego que lloraba preso de un profundo temor.

El hombre bajo el recipiente mientras su mirada perdía aquella intensidad asesina que le caracterizaba a la hora de entrar en batalla, retrayendo sus garras, mientras Rogue enguantadose de nuevo, le rodeaba y se posicionaba justo al lado del pequeño, buscando tranquilizarlo.

-Hola, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ninguna respuesta salió de sus labios producto del panico interno que tenía, la chica puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y el niño intento apartarse, pero al notar que nada malo le ocurría se lanzo sobre la mujer llorando a moco suelto, ella tan solo lo abrazó buscando tranquilizarlo – Ya, ya cálmate, todo esta bien…

Wolverine no pudo evitar pensar en aquellos momentos en su propio futuro hijo, al cual le esperaba una buena madre que lo protegiese, pero hablar del padre es otra cosa, ya que sinceramente el no se veía a si mismo con instinto paternal.

El estallido de algunas explosiones lo devolvieron a la realidad, Marie veía como el chico enterraba más el rostro entre sus brazos, tras cada detonación. Para alguien que no puede percibir su entorno con su mirada, seguramente todo aquello le representaba el mismo infiernos, hasta que inesperadamente un proyectil envuelto en llamas o lo que ellos creyeron un proyectil, fue a estrellarse justo en la calle principal, frente a su ángulo de visión, formando un cráter en el pavimento.

La pareja intercambio miradas, algo realmente extraño pasaba en ese sitio y tal parecía que nadie había podido hacer nada por evitarlo, hasta que unas maldiciones llegaron hasta sus oídos.

-Rayos, este es el tercer traje que pierdo esta semana, ¿Es qué a caso uno no puede tener una cita decente en esta maldita ciudad?... Claro entonces hay viene Reed con el sermón de la tarde – Y entrando en personaje, se mofo de su líder y cuñado – Johnny, nosotros somos el símbolo de Manhattan y si la ciudad nos necesita, más cuando el desquiciado de Gorgón es él enemigo, nosotros debemos protegerla… Protegerla mis polainas – Se quejaba el joven rubio mientras se limpiaba los residuos de cemento que traía sobre sí – Claro, como a el ya le lanzaron el lazo y no se puede zafar, entonces le quiere arruinar la vida sentimental a uno, aunque también esto de ser héroe tiene sus ventajas – Concluyo mientras sonreía placidamente, como recordando algo realmente memorable.

-Logan – Le llamo bajito la chica del mechón plateado - ¿Ese no es la antorcha humana? – Preguntó algo dudosa.

-Déjame y yo lo averiguó – Respondió enarcando una ceja y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el muchacho que aún entablaba su conversación con la nada – Hey, tú – Llamo Wolverine - ¿Eres la antorcha humana? – Rogue no lo podía creer eso hasta ella lo hubiese hecho, pero que podía esperar de Logan, el hombre más practico del mundo, si hasta vivía como pordiosero cuando le conoció y sobreviviendo a punta de paleas ilegales, ahora que lo pensaba debía poner cuidado a lo que le iba enseñar a su hijo, no fuera hacer que los dos terminasen presos o algo peor.

El chico lo miró, bastante sorprendido y dolido, todos los días jugándose el pellejo por aquellos ciudadanos y todavía osaban con no reconocerlo, no esto debía parar aquí. Así que adoptando una pose más heroica se encamino hasta Wolverine y dijo.

-Por supuesto que lo soy mi amigo, ¿Necesita ayuda?... Sabe que no debería estar aquí, un villano bastante peligroso se encuentra en la ciudad, puede transformar en piedra a todo aquel que lo vea directamente a los ojos, así que por su seguridad y la de sus hijos – Esto lo comento mientras miraba a Marie y al niño – Le voy a pedir que se vayan a casa.

El hombre se trono el cuello, señal inevitable de que se encontraba a tan solo un empujoncito de hacerle saber razones a ese imberbe. Cuando al final de la avenida apareció un sujeto de largos cabellos negros, traje de vestir color vino tinto, tez blanca y apariencia asiática, el que portaba unos lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos y una Katana samurai a la altura de su cintura.

-Oh no, ahí viene – Señalo el chico justo antes de gritar – Llamas a mí… - Logan Tuvo que retroceder un poco para no ser alcanzado por las lenguas de fuego que recubrieron el cuerpo del joven, el que se elevó en el aire y encamino hasta el enemigo.

-No has aprendido tu lección todavía – Destacó el asiático- Ninguno de ustedes puede detenerme, ya los he estudiado lo suficiente como para señalar con los ojos cerrados sus debilidades.

-Eso lo veremos – Lo retó el muchacho, lanzándose directamente hacia él, para estamparle un puñetazo que lo callará de una vez por todas, ocasionando que nuevamente lo lanzarán por los aires de un solo manotazo, solo que esta vez algo lo retuvo, una especie de barrera invisible y allí la vio montada sobre el tejado de uno de los edificios, Sue se concentraba en proteger a su hermanito, mientras que el sonido de algo pesado acercándose a prisa resonaba al otro lado de la calle.

-Oye tú chino idiota – Tomi Shishido, apretó los dientes ante semejante insulto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa cosa llamarle chino? – Si tú el de la espada ridícula – La mole se estaba divirtiendo al máximo sacando de quicio al Gorgón, bueno ese era el plan después de todo, solo debía darle el tiempo suficiente a Mr. Fantástico, para que lanzará su no se que, que me importa, al hijo de medusa ese y todo volvería a estar en sana paz, bueno por lo menos eso era lo que esperaban.

Inesperadamente el nipón reparó en la presencia de aquel civil en el área, eso si que se llamaba suerte, otra nueva victima para desmoralizar aún más a aquel cuarteto de perdedores, los que hasta ahora no habían podido evitar que el convirtiese a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino en estatuas de piedras.

Shishido, se fue encaminando lentamente hasta el hombre que lo observaba de manera poco amistosa, pero eso al el no le importaba, total los humanos siempre se han creído más de lo que realmente son.

Benn observó por primera vez a aquel sujeto que se encontraba tan mal ubicado, el que representaba la variable que siempre los obligaba a improvisar en el último momento, para así asegurar que el plan saliese como debía, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el Gorgón se estaba despojando de sus anteojos, mientras miraba directamente los ojos de su victima, la que sintió como poco a poco sus piernas le iban pesando aún más. Logan se estaba transformando en una estatua.

**

* * *

**

Tierra salvaje 8:30 p.m.

Scott siguió al extraño joven de gabardina marrón, hasta un pasillo que se encontraba dos pisos más arriba de su propia celda, pero algo aún no le convencía demasiado, en ningún momento observo la presencia de guardias o algún tipo de mecanismo de seguridad, además de que conseguir a Jean estaba resultando demasiado sencillo.

Gambito se paró frente a una puerta con cerradura electrónica, tecleo rápidamente la contraseña sobre el panel y entro, automáticamente la puerta se volvió a sellar tras de sí, impidiendo la entrada al cuarto, por parte de cualquier intruso.

Cyclop se acerco con bastante precaución a aquella entrada, solo para constatar con frustración de que era prácticamente inviolable e ahí la razón de tanta confianza, aquel sitio era una enorme fortaleza impenetrable, pero el debía encontrar la manera de llegar hasta Jean. Pronto escucho voces acercándose por el blanco pasillo e instintivamente se dirigió hacia el primer cuarto que vio desprotegido, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un deposito de cosas inservibles, quizás las guardasen por los repuesto, porque la verdad el no le encontraba lógica al mantener tanta basura apilonada en un solo sitio.

Las voces se escucharon más claramente, Summers se recostó de la puerta para conseguir una mejor audición de lo que decían.

-Entonces debemos encontrarlos a como de lugar… No pienso ceder nada ahora que estamos tan cerca de nuestros objetivos – La voz de un hombre fue quien produjo aquella frase.

-Ni yo Riptide – Esta vez era una mujer quien hablaba – Por eso fue que Siniestro nos ordenó el reunir al equipo, debemos dar cuanto antes con esos dos mutantes y traerlos hasta la fortaleza…

-Y ¿Cuál es el plan exactamente Arclight?...

-El jefe piensa manipular a nuestra invitada, porque según una fuente muy confiable, el hombre siente debilidad por ella. – Nuevamente se escucho la puerta electrónica al ser abierta, Scott no entendía la razón de aquella conversación, pero estaba seguro de que utilizarían a Jean, para hacer el trabajo sucio, porque un hombre sentía debilidad por ella y en ese momento lo supo, aquel grupo se dirigía rumbo a la mansión, porque él conocía solo a dos personas, a parte de sí mismo claro esta, que jamás le harían nada a la telépata y esos eran el profesor y Logan. Ahora su plan daba un nuevo giro, debía llegar hasta el hangar antes que ellos e infiltrarse en su nave, total el trabajo de sacar a la chica Grey ya no corría por su cuenta.

**

* * *

**

Ciudad de Manhattan 8:50 p.m.

Wolverine sentía como aquel frío desagradable recorría su cuerpo, no le agradaba para nada aquella situación, él había venido a solicitar ayuda, no a verse envuelto en un montón de sucesos, donde otro mutante desquiciado, dolido porque quizás su madre se negara a amamantarlo de pequeño, se quería hacer con el dominio mundial, mientras erradicaba a todo ser viviente que se le opusiera a su paso. Pero ya para estas alturas el miembro de los x-men, no se encontraba para nada de buenas y eso empeoro cuando el supuesto villano diviso a Rogue y al niño ciego.

Tomi sonrío sutilmente, mientras exclamaba por todo lo alto.

-Más victimas para mí, ¿A caso no saldrás nunca de tu escondite Richards?, o ¿Es qué deseas que vuelva a toda esta pútrida ciudad en un museo de piedra? – La mole lo miró molesto, realmente a este tipo le importaban muy poco los demás miembros de aquel grupo, solo estaba obsesionado con Reed, al cual había catalogado como un contendiente aceptable, ni que se necesitará de un alto I.Q. para patear el trasero de alguien, pensaba molestó, justo antes de presenciar la escena más asombrosa de toda la noche.

Gorgón avanzaba de lo más victorioso hacia la chica del mechón plateado, mientras se percataba como aquel vil mequetrefe, intentaba desesperadamente impedirle el paso, aunque ya pronto se convertiría completamente en piedra o por lo menos era lo que señalaba su teoría, porque justo antes de que terminará de adentrarse en la acera, el civil pego un alarido, más parecido a un rugido, con el cual empezó a revertir el proceso de petrificación, ante la impactante mirada de todos los presentes.

Logan ya se encontraba furico, no iba a permitir que nadie dañase a Marie y mucho menos estando el ahí para evitarlo, así que dejo que todo su poder saliese a flote, pensando acertadamente que aquella habilidad bien podía ser tomada como algún tipo de enfermedad y haciendo uso de su factor de curación, se libero de su prisión de cemento para seguidamente sacar las garras y enseñarle al idiota ese, como se hacen las cosas al estilo de los x-men.

Shishido logró esquivar el primer ataque gracias a su espada, la que desenfundo como acto reflejo ante aquel ataque, pero la hoja no resistió el poder de las cuchillas de adamantium y se rompió en dos, como si fuese mantequilla ante un cuchillo caliente.

-Y BIEN! – Reclamó Wolverine a todo pulmón - ¿NO ERA QUE IBAS A TRANSFORMA A TODA LA MALDITA CIUDAD EN PIEDRA? O APARTE DE TENER MAL GUSTO, TAMBIÉN ERES BOCON… - Grimm sonrió, la verdad no tenía ni idea de quien era aquel sujeto, pero por Dios, que le estaba empezando a caer muy bien, así que decidió ayudarlo. Corrió rápidamente hasta posicionarse tras Gorgón y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza para detenerlo, pero aquello no era un trabajo fácil, ya que aquel villano también poseía un poder súper humano en cuanto a músculos se hablase.

En ese preciso instante Johnny se decidió a entrar nuevamente a la acción de la batalla, mientras Sue admiraba curiosa al extraño que los ayudaba.

-Voy a hecharles una mano, pero ¿Dónde está Reed?

-Dijo que ya venía en camino, que por fin había logrado estabilizar el Perceo – Le contesto la mujer, aún sin retirar los ojos de la calle.

-Vaya nombre estupido – Fue todo lo que alego el joven, antes de lanzarse en el aire y envolverse nuevamente en llamas.

Aquella batalla era un rotundo empate y eso que se trataba de tres contra uno, Rogue ya se encontraba bastante alterada por toda aquella situación, tenían que detener a ese demente como fuera o sino Reed Richards, jamás les ayudaría con su problema de procreación, así que decidida se le acerco al niño y murmurándole al oído dijo

-Pequeño necesito ausentarme por un momento, no te preocupes nada te pasará, mientras te quedes aquí vas a estar seguro.

-No, no te vayas – Le suplico el niño, pero Marie le volvió a insistir.

-No me va a pasar nada enserio, es solo que yo puedo ayudar a detener a ese sujeto, pero necesito que te quedes aquí, ¿Esta bien? – El infante asintió y la liberó de sus brazos, la chica desnudo una vez más sus manos, ella se encargaría de darle a aquel hombre la mayor jaqueca de su vida.

**

* * *

**

Tierra salvaje 9:20 p.m.

Le había tomado tiempo, sobretodo porque tuvo que buscar algún tipo de pasaje que le permitiese la entrada en aquel cuarto resguardado por contraseñas, pero apenas encontro el conducto de ventilación todo lo demás fue un mero juego de niños.

El hangar era inmensamente grande, la nave principal parecía más un platillo volador que cualquier otra cosa, Cyclop se volvió a preguntar sobre ¿Quiénes eran aquellos sujetos? Y ¿Qué querían realmente?, pero ya no le quedaba casi tiempo, una alarma se disparo en aquel complejo. Por fin se habían enterado de su fuga, así que lo más seguro es que adelantasen la salida, para evitar que el se enterará de la misma.

-Demasiado tarde – Susurro para sí el líder de los x-men, mientras se internaba en lo que parecía la bodega de aquel raro transporte.

**

* * *

**

Ciudad de Manhattan 9:35 p.m.

Reed Richards, iba a todo lo que daba la nave, pero ubicar a sus compañeros se había vuelto una tarea difícil, hasta que diviso en la distancia a su cuñado sobrevolando el cielo seguramente para darle un escarmiento a Gorgón. De inmediato giro el volante y se enrumbó hacia aquella parte de la ciudad.

Los tres héroes se encontraban exhausto, tal parecía que aquel hombre estaba hecho de piedra, como dictaminaba su poder mutante y nada de lo que hiciesen cambiaría aquella condición, solo la manifestación de algún tipo de milagro. En ese momento Rogue salió al exterior de la avenida y le mostró una de sus manos a Wolverine, el que entendió a la perfección las intenciones de ella, las que no le agradaban en lo absoluto, sabía lo mucho que la joven sufría manteniendo en su memoria recuerdos ajenos, pero por esta vez aceptaría eso como única solución, así que acercándose a los otros dos, fraguo un plan.

-Tengo una idea que nos puede servir – Tanto Benn, como Johnny lo miraron interesados.

-¿Qué se te ocurre, extraño? – Interrogo Grimm.

-Yo voy a cortar aquel poste con mis garras, para que tu lo utilices como camisa de fuerza para el tipo ese y que el incendio andante lo funda para así asegurar de que resista un poco más de lo normal…

-¿Y eso de qué nos ayuda?, igual se liberará – Destaco el joven Storm.

-Solo confíen en mí - Los dos miembros de los cuatro fantásticos se miraron escépticos, pero de todas maneras llevaron acabo aquel loco plan, total si hacían los de Reed y funcionaban, porque este no habría de servirles.

Shishido no entendía que era lo que buscaban aquellos tres, aprisionándolo con el armazón de un poste de luz, cuando su fuerza descomunal, tarde o temprano, haría ceder la aleación liberándolo de un todo, inesperadamente sintió como alguien lo tomaba del cuello, succionándole todo su poder, pero no lo permitiría, usaría toda su fuerza para impedir aquello, más sin embargo pasado unos diez minuto el hombre cayó inconciente y a sus pies, Marie corría con la misma suerte, solo que ella jamás llego a tocar el piso gracias a los fuertes brazos de Logan.

Por fin había llegado al lugar de la batalla, solo para presenciar como Tomi era dejado fuera de combate por una hermosa muchacha de raros poderes, la que termino en los brazos de otro desconocido, que por su aspecto parecía también haberse enfrentado a Gorgón. Definitivamente, hoy los cuatro fantásticos se habían salvado gracias a dos nuevos mutantes, que quizás también se volverían dos buenos aliados.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo...

La verdad es que nunca he sido muy buena para relatar combates y esa cosas.

Pero les aseguro que di mi mejor esfuerzo.

Bueno besitos y espero sus reviews con mucha ilusión.


	6. Génesis

Hola a todo el mundo, por fin he tenido tiempo de actualizar este fic, la verdad más nunca me pongo a escribir tantos fics al mismo tiempo….

Quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios y que me han brindado apoyo, eso me hace súper feliz. En serio gracias…

**Declaración: **Como siempre lo digo nada del universo Marvel me pertenece… Pero soñar no cuesta nada.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lectora más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 5: Génesis.**

**Mansión X 11:00 p.m.**

Todos los habitantes de aquella residencia se encontraban envueltos en los brazos de Morfeo, bueno a excepción de Maurice, él que se encargaba de cambiar de forma constante los canales de la televisión de la sala, solo con su simple pestañeo y del profesor, que intentaba ponerse al día lo más pronto posible en todas sus ocupaciones, a la vez de que buscaba desesperado alguna pista que le permitiese saber si Jean aún se encontraba con vida.

Inesperadamente un leve susurro llamo su atención, algo extraño se encontraba flotando en la atmósfera, pero no podía dilucidar muy bien el que. Con bastante desconfianza abrió la puerta del despacho y se interno en el interior de aquel oscuro pasillo que lo conduciría hasta su alcoba, todo seguía tan normal como siempre, el bullicio del televisor alterando la paz de aquella mansión, pero entonces lo noto, aún se encontraba escuchando el mismo dialogo, ¿Por qué la programación no cambiaba?, esto no era para nada normal. Atraído por esa extraña variable, giro las ruedas de su silla mientras buscaba síquicamente las ondas cerebrales de Maurice, las que detecto un segundo antes de tropezar con el rostro sonriente del niño. Solo había un problema, aquel no era Maurice…

**

* * *

**

Torre de las cuatro libertades 11:15 p.m.

Rogue por fin estaba recuperando la conciencia, aún en su mente retumbaban cual eco los recuerdos de la vida de Tomi Shishido. Para estas alturas la chica no sabía si despreciarlo o tenerle lastima, pero de algo si estaba segura, jamás lo contaría dentro de su lista de amigos.

Una luz la cegó por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella claridad, una lámpara de techo pendía sobre su cabeza, ella se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio, pero lo más raro es que las paredes del lugar eran un enorme vitral, por donde se podía divisar las luces de la ciudad de Manhattan. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, dejándola apreciar la silueta de Logan, él que apenas la vio le regalo una de sus mejores muecas y se dirigió a su lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Marie? – En un principió iba a responderle, hasta que asimilo el hecho de que él la llamará por su nombre.

-¿Me llamaste Marie? – Le preguntó incrédula, Wolverine esta vez si le sonrió y alego en su defensa.

-Pues si, así te llamas… además de que no creo correcto, ponerle sobrenombres a la futura madre de mis hijos… - Bien ya estaba dicho, por lo menos se había logrado deshacer de aquella frase, que en la última hora rondaba su cabeza. La chica lo miraba entre sorprendida, feliz y divertida, era más que irreal la situación, pero pronto se irguió completamente y le estampo un enorme abrazo al mutante.

-Me parece una excelente decisión, Logan – Cuando dijo su nombre, él percibió un deje de complicidad, pero el tono pícaro de la muchacha, solo le provocaba pensamientos pecaminosos, aunque si a ver vamos el hecho de estar ahí, no era por un fin casto y blanco.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, su mirada se centro en aquellos ojos avellanas, maldijo por debajo su suerte, si tan solo la pudiera tocar, lo más seguro es que ya para esa hora todo el maldito mundo y su futuro, le sabrían a mierda, porque el se encontraría en la gloria envuelto por aquel frágil cuerpo que emanaba un aroma exquisito, tanto que ya lo estaba llevando a la locura. La mujer como adivinando sus pensamientos sonrió seductoramente, para luego soltarlo y preguntar más seriamente.

-¿Hablaste con Reed Richards? – El hombre frunció el ceño, vaya forma de arruinar el momento, pero sabía que ella tenía toda la razón lo importante en esos momentos no era fantasear con una noche de pasión y lujuria, sino buscar la manera de hacerla realidad. Tras aquel pensamiento sintió como su libido subía rápidamente, pero moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa se obligo a permanecer en el aquí y el ahora, respondiéndole.

-Si, ya le explique el porque de nuestra visita… Y aunque en un principio me miraron como si fuera un completo demente, al mostrarles el cubo rubik y armarlo, pase de ser un buen caso estudio para el manicomio de la ciudad, al chiste del día… - Logan apretó fuertemente los puños al recordar su reunión sostenida con el cuarteto de súper héroes.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback.

_Todos se encontraban en la sala principal del apartamento de los cuatro fantásticos. Reed se hallaba de lo más interesado en el relato de Johnny, sobre la pelea con el Gorgón y en como tanto Wolverine, como Rogue, habían sido piezas claves en su captura._

_Por fin Richards reparó en el supuesto invitado, mientras Sue salía del laboratorio, el mutante apenas la vio se paró cual resorte y se le acerco a la rubia, visiblemente preocupado por el estado de la joven que había dejado bajo su cuidado._

_-¿Está bien? – La mujer lo observó de manera dulce y sonriéndole le dijo._

_-Si, no te preocupes, solo esta desmayada y bueno con algunas perturbaciones mentales, pero por lo que nos contaste sobre sus poderes, creo que es normal…_

_El hombre se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón más relajado y allí recordó la verdadera razón de su viaje a Manhattan, y tomando la mochila de Marie, sustrajo de su interior el cubo de colores, pensando en un millón de cosas y siendo observado atentamente por los dueños de la casa, pero sin darle importancia se dedico a la tarea de armar aquel juguete, a la vez que les contaba sobre su pequeño predicamento._

_-Quizás se estén preguntado, ¿Por qué demonios me encuentro armando este cubo?, bueno lo que ocurre es que Rogue y yo, necesitamos desesperadamente la ayuda de usted Richards, resulta que hace una semana este objeto llego a nuestras manos, junto con una carta que decía, que solo uno de nosotros dos podía armarlo… En principio ninguno entendió nada, pero al darle la forma que debe tener, un mensaje se reprodujo… Un mensaje proveniente del futuro, en el que se nos advertía sobre el genocidio mutante, por el que va atravesar, nuestro mundo y para mayor sorpresa, nos señalaron a nosotros como la última esperanza, bueno no precisamente a nosotros, si no a un supuesto futuro hijo – Tras decir aquello, Wolverine levanto su mirada y observo las diversas expresiones en el rostro de su audiencia, realmente esperaba que de un momento a otro lo corrieran de aquel lugar, pero antes de que eso sucediese el debía saber si el tal Reed, podía ayudarlos realmente con el problema de Rogue, así que concentrándose de nuevo en armar el cubo, siguió su intervención- Pero como ya les explique, el mero contacto con la piel de la chica, puede provocar la muerte y el mensaje decía explícitamente de que el hijo debía engendrarse de forma natural y se hacia mención a usted – Esto lo dijo viendo fijamente a Mr. Fantástico – Como alguien que podía ayudarnos a controlar esa habilidad de Marie._

_El silencio que precedió a aquellas palabras, solo intensificaba el grado de frustración que Logan sentía en esos momentos, además que armar aquella cosa era más difícil de lo que creía, hasta que por fin todas las caras se volvieron de un solo color, provocando que el cubo se abriera en partes, mostrando nuevamente el rostro de Bishop, así como el caos del futuro y la crueldad de Apocalipsis._

_Cuando por fin termino el mensaje y el juguete se volvió a desarmar, dos de los que se encontraban en aquella sala, irrumpieron en risas…_

_-Vaya hombre y yo que pensaba que mis problemas con las mujeres era algo malo, pero tu te llevas el premio – Exclamó la mole divertido._

_-Pobre a parte de que le imponen una mujer, no la puede tocar, eso si es tener mala suerte… - le secundo la antorcha humana._

_Wolverine, tan solo les lanzo una mirada asesina y ya estaba próximo a sacar las garras cuando Susan, les regaño a ambos._

_-Me parece muy poco apropiado su comportamiento, más aún cuando ese futuro también es el de ustedes - Los dos hombres guardaron silencio, la verdad nunca reflexionaron sobre eso, de que ese futuro les incluía, así que de inmediato miraron a Reed, el que tenía pose circunspecta y meditativa, hasta que por fin habló._

_-Se me ocurren varias hipótesis, pero debes darme tiempo…_

_-Esta bien, pero debes tener en cuenta que ese futuro es dentro de veinte años – Destaco el de las garras._

_-Si, eso lo pude observar – Y sonriendo se interno en su sala de invenciones, mientras Logan se encaminaba a ver a Marie._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

* * *

La chica aún esperaba su respuesta, el mutante la observo y decidió decírselo sin más rodeo.

-Dicen que nos ayudarán, aunque todavía no saben como…

**

* * *

**

Mansión X 11:25 p.m.

Un leve clic se percibió desde la entrada principal, mientras todo el lugar era bañado por las sombras, debido a la interrupción de la energía eléctrica en el complejo. El profesor detuvo el avance de Maurice, mientras luchaba con la entidad que se había posesionado del cuerpo del chico, pero aquello le estaba costando más de la cuenta obligándolo a perder todo contacto con su entorno, por ello no percibió al joven asiático de negros cabellos y sonrisa malévola, que tan sigiloso como un gato, se posiciono a su espalada, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza del profesor, generando el verdadero caos en la escuela.

Charles Xavier, sintió como su mente era liberada de un todo, ya no tenía cadenas con que sujetar su basto poder, solo la fría certidumbre de que el mundo corría peligro, porque la realidad y aquello que vivian en ella, sin importar su procedencia o su condición genética, habían quedado expuestos a sus ondas cerebrales y allí lo escucho el grito desgarrador de miles de jóvenes que hasta ese momento yacían placidamente dormidos en el interior de sus lechos, pero ahora la agonía resultaba ser su única compañía. Mientras que él, parecía incapaz de hacer algo por evitarlo… De hallar algún método que le permitiese recuperar el control de su psiquis…

**

* * *

**

Torre de las cuatro libertades 11:30 p.m.

Reed estudiaba varios bocetos de aparatos que alguna vez ideo para Ben, con el propósito de ayudarlo a sentirse más a gusto con su apariencia y que le permitiese llevar una vida más cómoda en sociedad. Pero por más que lo intento parecía ser que no existía ninguno capaz de revertir la mutación de su viejo amigo por mucho tiempo, así que con el paso de los años se fue resignando poco a poco a la idea de que quizás jamás lo lograse. Aunque cuando conoció a Silver Surfer y comprendió un poco la manifestación de sus poderes, creyó dar con la solución definitiva para semejante interrogante, solo que no le habían dado el tiempo suficiente de ponerse manos a la obra. Y es que últimamente los enemigos parecían no querer dar tregua, así que todo su tiempo lo pasaba o haciendo de súper héroe o diseñando algún artefacto capaz de salvar al mundo y hasta en algunos casos al universo, como el Perseo, el cual acababa de utilizar para destransformar a la gente convertida en piedra.

La puerta del lugar se abrió y su esposa hizo acto de presencia en el laboratorio. Sue deseaba ver a su esposo descansar tranquilamente aunque fuese una sola noche, pero aquello parecía un imposible para un científico tan renombrado como él. Además que se encontraba segura que la petición de Logan, le representaba un reto personal a Reed, sobre todo después de los muchos fracasos que había tenido en esa área con Ben.

Sonriendo y bastante orgullosa de la testarudez de su marido, se encamino hacia el y lo abrazo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho de este, mientras le susurraba al oído:

-¿Ya se te ocurrió alguna brillante idea? – Richards tan solo giro un poco su rostro, lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de su mujer y luego contestar.

-Si, pero necesito una mayor capacidad tecnológica, así como también piezas y chip de última generación – La rubia observó como el hombre fruncía el ceño, hasta que este de nuevo articulo – Creo que no habrá más remedio, deberé molestarlo... quiera o no…

-Reed, ¿No estarás pensando en lo que creo que estas pensando, verdad? – El científico la tomo entre sus brazos y sonriéndole le dijo.

-Pues si supones que mañana a primera hora estaremos en industrias Stark, pues entonces me temo que si – Y antes de que le objetará, la calló con un beso apasionado.

**

* * *

**

Mansión X 11:50 p.m.

Los gritos de agonía se elevaban como un coro mortuorio, ya algunos de los chicos prodigios presentaban hemorragia nasal u otorragia, es decir los hilillos de sangre se escurrían por sus oídos. Xavier intentaba tranquilizarse, para ver si así podía evitar la tragedia, hasta que repentinamente una voz penetró en su mente.

-Profesor cálmese… Yo le ayudaré – Lentamente el viejo hombre sintió como las ondas que escapaban como un torrente furiosos volvían a doblegarse ante él, mientras que su vista se aclaraba de a poco, haciéndolo apreciar a la joven mujer frente a él.

Jean, lo observaba visiblemente preocupada, sabía la magnitud que aquel descontrol podía generar, pero entonces su mentor le habló.

-¿Jean? – La pelirroja le tomo una mano y afirmo.

-Así es profesor he regresado… - Pero toda aquella felicidad se vio empañada, cuando el telépata, examino a los demás visitantes, un grupo de mutantes que él conocía bien y que se hacían llamar los merodeadores, pero lo que más le perturbo fue ver el como arrastraban el cuerpo apaleado de Cyclop y lo tiraban a sus pies. De inmediato indago en los ojos de la pelirroja, como intentando descifrar a que se debía todo aquello, pero la chica bajo la mirada y dijo - ¿Dónde está Logan?, necesito hablar con él.

Charles entendió a la perfección el sentido de semejante pregunta, ellos no eran los únicos que conocían el futuro y antes de permitirse seguir poniendo en peligro a todos sus chicos, el mutante decidió olvidar todo lo que sabia al respecto, borrandolo de su memoria y de la de todos los inmiscuidos en el asunto, para así no delatar el verdadero paradero de Rogue y Wolverine.

-Lo siento querida, pero eso ni yo mismo lo se… - Había tomado su decisión, se jugaría todo por aquel futuro, por vez primera haría caso a las palabras de Magneto.

"_Tú problema Charles, es que tienes demasiada misericordia y no te gusta arriesgar. Deberías intentarlo, quizás eso te de la victoria alguna vez"_

* * *

Bueno y hasta aqui el capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen algún review...

Se que voy algo lento, pero la verdad visualizo esta historia como una historieta, espero dar esa impresión.

Así que besitos y hasta la próxima.


	7. Retazos del pasado Parte I

Hola a todos antes que nada quisiera disculparme con todos mis lectores por el tiempo que estuve perdida, pero sinceramente sufrí un bloqueo creativo con este fic, además de que mis ocupaciones no ayudaron mucho en este respecto.

**Declaración: **Por supuesto que voy a ver Wolverine el primero de Mayo, aunque sigo llorando porque ni el personaje, ni el actor, me pertenecen…

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby).

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 7: Retazos del pasado, parte I.**

**Industrias Stark 9:30 a.m.**

La camioneta se detuvo frente al inmenso portón custodiado por soldados armados, industrias Stark, era el principal generador de tecnología militar de todo el mundo, sus creaciones significaban el avance científico más importante para una nación donde su economía depende principalmente del juego enfermizo que llamamos guerra.

Los tripulantes de la hummer esperaban cauteloso a que el guardia de la puerta los requisara, pero apenas este se dio cuenta de quienes se trataba tomo la radio e informo directamente a su jefe inmediato y mano derecha de Anthony Stark, mejor conocido como James Rhodes.

-Señor, siento interrumpir sus deberes, pero aquí en la puerta se encuentran los cuatro fantásticos - El moreno parpadeo varias veces, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía poco a poco y desviaba su mirada al interior de un laboratorio, recubierto por paredes de un polímero transparente, que se asemejaba mucho al vidrio, pero resultaba ser prácticamente indestructible, más sin embargo no era esa la razón de su interés, sino el hecho de que Tony Stark se hallaba en su interior, realizando un experimento avanzado de energía gamma en compañía de otra personalidad prominente del mundo de la ciencia, el Dr. Bruce Banner. Lo cual claramente significaba que hoy no esperaba semejante visita.

-¿Estás seguro de que son ellos? – Interrogo en tono autoritario.

-Si señor, son ellos y además vienen en compañía de una pareja de civiles – Comento el muchacho algo nervioso.

James pensó detenidamente su siguiente frase, Reed Richards no era del tipo de hombre que molestaba sin tener razones de peso, por lo tanto muy a su pesar, decidió lo más obvio.

-Bien Christopher, hazlos pasar, me reuniré con ellos en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

En el interior del vehiculo, los nervios se estaban haciendo palpables, sobre todo cuando Logan habló.

-Ok, Richards, ¿Me podrías explicar, por qué el guardia no sale a recibirnos?

-No lo se, normalmente se acercaría al carro y nos identificaría.

-Ja, ¿Cómo si fuese muy difícil saber quien somos con Ben al volante? – Comento Johnny con sarcasmo.

-Mira maldito desgraciado – Gimoteo la mole intentando alcanzar a su compañero, pero justo en ese momento sonó un pitido, advirtiéndoles de que su entrada había sido autorizada, el gigantón presionó el acelerador y se internó en los terrenos de la compañía.

En el asiento trasero Marie observaba curiosa los alrededores, cuando inesperadamente se percato de la presencia cercana de un helicóptero de color azul, que parecía tener por destino aquellas instalaciones, de improviso tomo la mano de Wolverine, llamando así su atención, sinceramente no sabía porque deseaba que este lo viera. El hombre a su lado se volvió a mirarla, pensando que lo más seguro la chica estuviese temerosa por tantos sucesos, pero simplemente ella le señalo algo, sus ojos enfocaron la nave e inmediatamente lo supo, supo que inminentemente se encontraría con uno de los tantos retazos de su pasado, uno llamado Nick Fury…

**

* * *

**

Isla de Genosha (Al mismo tiempo).

Erick Lenhser, se encontraba divagando en el interior de un basto palacio de metal, el lugar perfecto para un hombre como él, la mansión idónea para el amo del magnetismo, más sin embargo en su interior una lucha se llevaba a cabo, ya que desde está mañana una visión recorría su mente, la de un mundo sumido en la desgracia, un lugar donde ni humanos, ni mutantes eran felices y extrañamente, no sabía muy bien ¿por qué?, asociaba toda aquella zozobra a un único hombre, su amigo Xavier.

La puerta crujió a su espalda o mejor dicho chillo por la fricción de una capa de acero contra otra y una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y cuerpo envidiable, ataviada con un traje rojo, desfilo por la estancia rumbo al líder de la isla conocida como Genosha.

-Padre ya me he comunicado con Pietro, dice que se asegurará de traerte a la joven, pero aún nos preguntamos, ¿Por qué tanto interés en Rogue? – El viejo caballero sonrío, sinceramente el siempre tuvo interés en la pupila de Charles Xavier, más que nada porque está tenía la capacidad de volverse el mutante más poderosos de todos los tiempos, pero más allá de eso, ahora su preocupación se limitaba ha que el animal de Wolverine no copulara con ella.

-Digamos que de esto depende nuestro futuro Wanda – Su hija lo miró con cierta desconfianza, ¿Cómo era posible qué una sola persona representará tal grado de amenaza?, pero decidió guardarse sus dudas, debido a que su padre no era el hombre más tolerante sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Entonces, me encargaré de que ni mi hermano, ni su grupito apodado la hermandad, te fallen… - Y dicho esto se retiro, para volver a dejar entre las sombras de la duda y el desconcierto a Erick.

El hombre levanto la mirada enfocando sus pupilas azules sobre el mar que rodeaba su reino, pero una única palabra broto de sus labios, como respuesta a sus interrogantes.

-Charles – Y decidido partió en la búsqueda de su viejo amigo.

**

* * *

**

Massachussets

**9:45 a.m.**

Una rubia mujer ataviada en un traje blanco, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el cuerpo reposando en el sillón detrás del escritorio. Aunque el ambiente era apacible, cada cierto tiempo el ceño se le fruncía y una que otra queja escapaba de su garganta. Sorpresivamente abrió los ojos y se coloco en pie, sus manos apoyadas en la mesa frente a ella, soportaba en parte el peso de su cuerpo, lo que acababa de presenciar era sumamente alarmante y si por casualidad, poseía un ápice de verdad, entonces tenía que hacer algo.

Lentamente dirigió su mano derecha al teléfono de la oficina, disco una serie de números y tomando aire, espero paciente a que le contestarán, solo tres repiques y la voz que deseaba escuchar llego a través del auricular.

-Habla Sebastian Shaw – El tono de aquel hombre, era más que cautivante.

-Tenemos problemas – Informo la mujer rápidamente.

-Emma, no sabes el gusto que me da oír tú voz…

-Es enserio Shaw, algo malo está por ocurrir, algo que puede acabar con el futuro tal como lo conocemos – La frustración de la mujer se acrecentó al percibir las risas de su interlocutor.

-Vamos Frost, ¿No crees qué estás siendo demasiado alarmista?

-Entonces, ¿Te parece ser demasiado alarmista, ver a Tony Stark, Charles Xavier, Reed Richards y Bruce Banner, junto con otros miles de mutante destruir tu preciada inversión? – El silencio le hizo saber, que por fin contaba con la atención del millonario – Así es, el proyecto centinela va rumbo al fracaso…

-Mejor, ya que este maldito gobierno me debe una esposa…

-Sebastian, es en serio, parece que fuésemos directo al Apocalipsis…

-¿Ahora recitas pasajes de la Biblia? – Pregunto irónico.

-No, pero también he visto fuego psíquico – Aquello bastó para que él hombre tomará su decisión.

-Reúne al círculo… Llegare lo antes posible – Después de eso la línea quedó en silencio. La mujer solo levanto el rostro y enfoco su mirada en un tapete del despacho, un tapete con el dibujo de un fénix.

**

* * *

**

Industrias Stark 9:50 a.m.

Rhodes esperaba a sus invitados en las escaleras de la entrada, cuando diviso el helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D, realmente aquel día se estaba tornando más interesante, conforme pasaban las horas y lo peor del caso, es que Tony se encontraba llevando a cabo un experimento súper secreto, donde esperaba conseguir que Banner lograse el control total del monstruo apodado Hulk.

La hummer se aparco frente al soldado, sus tripulante comenzaron el descenso de la misma, Susan saludo cortésmente a James.

-¿Cómo está teniente? – El hombre sonrió y abrazó a la mujer.

-Algo ocupado, pero siempre sacaré un poco de tiempo para los viejos amigos- Reed se acerco y estrecho la mano del militar.

-Es bueno verte James y lamentamos enormemente el interrumpir tus proyectos, pero es que lo que nos trae hasta aquí es un caso fuera de lo común – Rhodes levanto una de sus cejas curioso.

-Sí, ¿Y esta vez de qué se trata? – Interrogo a Mr. Fantástico.

-Mejor lo discutimos adentro y sería bueno que llamarás al Sr. Stark, esto podría interesarle – El oficial asintió y les indico que lo siguieran.

El interior del complejo, representaba el epitome de la tecnología, sinceramente ni el laboratorio bajo la mansión, ni siquiera el ave negra se comparaba con todo lo que captaban los ojos de Rogue y Logan. La mujer cerro más fuertemente su mano enguantada sobre la de su compañero y futuro esposo, el simplemente se limito a acariciarla con el pulgar, para darle algo de confort.

El pasillo exageradamente iluminado parecía no tener fin, hasta que por fin el teniente se detuvo frente a una extraña puerta mecánica.

-Anthony se encuentra aquí, llevando a cabo una prueba – Richards se adelantó visiblemente interesado, como se notaba que a este hombre la ciencia le había robado el corazón, James no pudo evitar sonreír – Espero contar con su absoluta discreción.- El líder lo miró y asintió, aunque en parte se encontraba ofendido, él nunca robaría las ideas de nadie, pero si podía opinar en un proyecto ajeno, sobre todo para mejorarlo. su dicha sería inmensa.

La puerta pidió una prueba de lectura retinal, al igual que una concordancia en el tono de voz. Tanta seguridad le advirtió a Logan, el grado de importancia de lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo en aquel cuarto, una parte de él quería negarse a entrar, pero por otro lado, si estaban ahí era debido a Marie y él.

Tony monitoreaba las lecturas del rayo con un scanner de bolsillo, mientras Bruce terminaba de verificar el núcleo del sistema, es decir, la caja protónica donde los rayos gammas se formarían. El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención del dueño del lugar, quien dirigió una expresión significativa a sus visitantes, pero a penas reconocerlos, la sorpresa fue para lo único que hubo cabida.

-Siento interrumpirte Tony, pero como verás es algo importante.

-Wow – Exclamo Reed - ¿Es un rayo de espectro gamma?.

-Así es – Confirmo Stark con una sonrisa en los labios. Sinceramente eso era lo que más le agradaba de Richards, su capacidad de entender las cosas sin necesidad de mediar palabras.

-¿Y de cuanto es su intensidad de flujo? – Quiso saber.

-Bueno, aún no lo hemos probado, pero creemos que podría llegar a los 10.000 amperios. Pero dudo que hallas venido hablar del cañón gamma – Destaco el magnate.

-Es verdad no venimos a eso – Declaro Sue.

-Vaya, pero si es la hermosa Sra. Richards – Dijo seductor Tony – Tanto tiempo Sue.

-¿Cómo estás Tony? – La alegría en su rostro parecía algo forzada.

-Bien, pero ahora que te veo mucho mejor – Reed lo miró con cierta molestia, pero Ben vino al rescate.

-Tony – Saludo concierta efusividad.

-Ben, sigues tan… Igual – El comentario no mejoro el estado actual de la situación.

-Si gracias, creo que debería decir lo mismo, por lo menos en cuanto a tu síndrome de Peter Pan.

Por su parte Johnny estudiaba curioso el artilugio que colgaba en mitad del laboratorio, dando con la presencia de Banner.

-Oh, disculpe no sabía que había otra persona – El hombre le sonrío tímidamente, haciendole entender que no había inconveniente.

-No te preocupes, más bien por un instante me sentí invisible.

En aquellos momentos Reed le informaba a Tony la razón de su visita.

-Bueno Anthony, nosotros hemos venidos a verte porque necesitamos crear una maquina de frecuencias sónicas, capaz de inmunizar el gen mutante, tanto como para que el individuo vaya creando un cierto nivel de control sobre sus propias habilidades.

-¿Qué, ya no desean sus poderes? – Los miró indignado.

-No es para nosotros, o por lo menos no para todos – Esto lo dijo mirando de reojo a la mole

-¿Entonces? – Insistió el potentado.

-Es para ellos – Respondió mientras señalaba a Logan y Marie – O mejor dicho para ella.

-Entonces encantado – Afirmo felizmente iron man – Como siempre, es todo un honor para mí ayudar a una damisela en peligro.

-En este caso el peligro es la damisela – Le advirtió sinceramente la sureña.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Ella absorbe la energía vital de quien toque directamente su cuerpo – Aclaro Wolverine. Al escuchar aquella voz Bruce no supo porque todos sus sentidos se dispararon, pero algo le decía que no era por nada bueno. De improviso Johnny lo haló del brazo para presentárselo al resto del equipo, pero apenas diviso al miembro de los x-men, su mente se nublo, mientras que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a niveles insospechados.

Los gritos de la antorcha humana pidiendo ayuda y el rugido de una bestia, fue todo lo que percibieron segundos antes de que el increíble Hulk golpeara a Logan y lo estampara contra una pared.

-Hulk te recuerda – Gruño el gigantón, Wolverine a penas conciente reconoció a su adversario, ¿Qué mierda ocurría?, primero el helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D. y ahora Hulk, ¿Es qué acaso había enviado una invitación a todas las personas indeseables de su pasado, con el fin de celebrar su unión con Rogue?, poco a poco se levanto, su vista por fin se había aclarado, tal parecía que todos los presentes planeaban hacer algo, pero Logan los detuvo a tiempo.

-No, esperen – Grito con la mano extendida, mientras que con la otra limpiaba el hilo de sangre de la comisura de su labio – Tanto tiempo hombre verde, veo que me recuerdas.

-Tu pelear con Hulk

-Así es, pero hoy no he venido a eso, es más ya no tengo porque pelear con Hulk – El ser infantil con fuerza inconmensurable lo miró con desconfianza, pero Logan solo levanto las manos en señal de paz - ¿Amigos? – Interrogo con una ceja enarcada.

-Hulk, pensarlo – Después de aquello, el científico se fue tranquilizando, hasta regresar a su estado original, tanto los cuatro fantásticos, como Marie se encontraban bastante sorprendidos con la escena, pero Tony solo se intereso por Wolverine.

-Así que conoces a Hulk – Logan solo se mantuvo neutro – Es más eres uno de los pocos con los que ha interactuado tanto.

-Mire si lo que quiere es que le ayude en lo que sea que le este haciendo, lamento decirle que no – Aquí el magnate sonrío y agrego.

-Entonces, lo mismo digo…- Wolverine sintió como la sangre hervía dentro de sí, pero entonces Marie habló.

-Pensé que le gustaba ayudar a damiselas en peligro – Su voz sonó sumamente seductora – Más a una pobre mujer que jamás a disfrutado de placer sexual – Ya para estás alturas un dedo de su mano recorría el pecho de iron man, pero pronto se detuvo y encogiéndose de hombros, concluyo – Pero bueno, quizás no sea tan divertido como dominar a un gigante – Johnny y Ben observaban a la mutante, mientras el primero decía.

-Creo que esa chica es la más peligrosa Diosa, que he visto en mi vida.

-Tú lo has dicho, llamitas… Tú lo has dicho.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior, hasta que su libido le gano la partida.

-Está bien, prefiero dedicar mis horas en el laboratorio a estudiar su cuerpo señorita – En ese momento Wolverine decidió intervenir.

-Quiero dejar algo en claro, ella es mía – La frase sorprendió a Rogue, tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si dulzura, claro que soy tuya – Afirmo con un guiño.

De repente el comunicador de la sala sonó y la voz de Pepper, la asistente personal de Anthony, los baño a todo.

-Tony tenemos un problema, tal parece que S.H.I.E.L.D. se entero de tu pequeño experimento y solicita intervenir en el asunto – El hombre se dirigió al intercomunicador.

-Pepper, detenlos – Pero justo en ese instante la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando apreciar al mismísimo Nick Fury.

-Creo que para eso es demasiado tarde Stark – Exclamo triunfante, más sin embargo su gozo aumento al percatarse de la presencia de otro antiguo conocido – Pero que sorpresa, ¿Cuántos años sin vernos Logan?

A lo que el aludido simplemente contesto.

-Vete a la mierda Nick…

* * *

Bueno hasta aca está primera parte...

Espero halla sido de su gusto.

Y porfa dejen sus comentarios.

Besitos y hasta dentro de unos días.


	8. Retazos del pasado, parte II

Hola a todos, ok si me perdí, si no aparecí en mucho tiempo y si soy totalmente culpable, pero ahora estoy de vuelta… Espero que para no volver a perderme…

**Declaración: **Todos nosotros poseemos una historia que nos hace únicos e interesantes, Stand Lee se dio cuenta de ello y dejo su mente volar para crear el mundo Marvel.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby).

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 8: Retazos del pasado, parte II.**

**Mansión X 10:25 am.**

El grupo conocido como los merodeadores había tomado la escuela para jóvenes mutantes como sede principal, mientras intentaban localizar a dos de sus habitantes Rogue y Wolverine, para ello habían violado cada sistema de seguridad de la casa y se habían apoderado de los estudiantes más débiles, para así mantener a raya a los que representaban una verdadera amenaza, amedrentándolos con la frase de "Cualquier mal movimiento el niño lo paga". Además de el doble shock que les había ocasionado la presencia de Jean Grey entre los miembros de bando enemigo, hacia que realmente nadie se atreviera a actuar.

Mientras tanto, Raven Darkholme, mejor conocida como Mystique se encontraba analizando la base de datos de la escuela, buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiese dar algún indicio del paradero de sus presas. La pantalla frente a sus ojos cambio de color dándole acceso a un banco de información en el que se vislumbraba los expedientes de cada mutante sobre la faz de la tierra, sinceramente aquello la dejo estupefacta, pero debía centrarse en la misión, de inmediato restringió la búsqueda al seudónimo de Rogue, la pantalla se puso negra por una fracción de segundo y luego desplegó toda la información sobre la mutante.

_**

* * *

**_

**Nombre:** _Anna Marie D´Acanto._

_**Padre Adoptivo: **__Owen D´Acanto._

_**Madre Adoptiva: **__Priscila D´Acanto._

_**Casa hogar: **__Santa María._

_**Nombre de madre Biológica: **__Nora Kimplert._

* * *

El rostro de la mujer azul se lleno de sorpresa y espanto, sus ojos miraban de aquí para allá con incertidumbre, mientras que una lagrima resbalaba de su ojo izquierdo.

**

* * *

**

Massachussets 11:00 pm.

Sebastian Shaw avanzaba a toda marcha, la aguja del medidor de las millas por hora se encontraba en 120 y subiendo, las imágenes hacían eco en su mente, el cuerpo inerte de una mujer de lacia cabellera negra y esbelta figura, posicionado sobre un enorme charco carmesí era lo que le taladraba la sienes, el tenía que hacerse con el Fénix, el debía obtener ese poder, para así poder vengarse de este asqueroso mundo, donde los magnates creen que pueden comprar la vida de cualquiera al por mayor.

Su vista quedo estática, sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras una risa sicótica escapaba de sus labios.

- Espérame mi querida Lourdes, ya pronto estaremos juntos – Fue lo que estremeció aquel recodo de la carretera, minutos antes de volver a sumergirse en el silencio de la tarde. Shaw Pronto llegaría a su destino.

**

* * *

**

Espacio aéreo de New York, 11: 18 am.

Un helicóptero surcaba los cielos de aquella cuidad cosmopolita, su piloto miraba de cuando en cuando el tablero de la aeronave, sinceramente este no era su modo favorito de viajar, pero ya los años habían hecho mella en él. Bueno los años y los acontecimientos vividos a lo largo de los mismos.

En su cabeza retumbaron las palabras de Apocalipsis.

- Los mande a llamar, puesto que he detectado una alteración en el espacio tiempo, tal parece que el líder de los rebeldes a logrado contactarse con los supuestos padres de Judge…

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, aunque había desplegado a varios de sus agentes de mayor confianza para impedir que el tal Judge fuese procreado, algo dentro de él, le decía que aquello no estaba bien y después de la pesadilla que lo levantará está mañana, no creía que sus sospechas estuviesen muy lejos de la realidad. Es por ello que subió a este viejo helicóptero, con el propósito de hablar con la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente a pesar de estar en bandos opuestos. Así había sido siempre, desde que se conocieran en aquel hospital psiquiátrico perdido en Israel, desde que ambos intentaran llevar a cabo sus objetivos de aceptación para los mutantes…

- Pero no hay aceptación para nosotros en este mundo, mientras los humanos sigan mandando, mientras sigan envenenando sus mentes en nuestra contra… Los ideales de Charles son irreales, así como irreal fue tu amor, mí adorada Magda.

**L****a cordillera de Tíbet 11:27 am. **

Apocalipsis se encontraba en el interior de "el carro", una nave llegada al mundo hace miles de años y en cuyo interior yace la historia de la creación del planeta, además de una cámara de regeneración tan poderosa que le ha permitido al mutante fortalecer su ya natural inmortalidad. Recostado en aquel féretro tecnológico, con los ojos cerrados, el poderoso dictador pronuncia un nombre, olvidado por la historia, el nombre de alguien que fue enterrado hace mucho por las arenas del tiempo.

- En Sabah Nur… - Pronuncia casi en un murmullo, mientras el imperio egipcio se reproducía en su mente - Maldito Ozymandias, espero aún sigas escribiendo la historia que te pedí – En su rostro se hicieron los surcos propios de una sonrisa, pero esta nunca apareció.

En la mente de Apocalipsis se ve al joven faraón Ozymandias dar la orden para que torturen a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, los dedos del poderoso mutante se contraen hasta formar un puño, mientras en arabe pronuncia.

ميو هو السلطة ، هو الانتقام... لأن القوي والضعيف ويعيش يموت (Mio es el poder, mía es la venganza... Porque solo el fuerte vive y el débil perece) - Y nuevamente en su mente, aparecen el joven y el faraón, pero esta vez es el regente quien pide piedad, pero solo encuentra oídos sordos, mientras que su cuerpo se va trasformando en piedra, piedra el la que se escribirá la historia de los días por venir.

**

* * *

**

Hace veintiún años atrás…

Una joven mujer rubia caminaba con dificultad por la calle principal de alguno de los tantos pueblos del sur de los Estados Unidos, sinceramente no sabía en cual de los Estados que conforman el país se hallaba, solo estaba conciente que llevaba más de una hora en trabajo de parto y si no conseguía ayuda inmediatamente el bebe moriría sin lugar a dudas.

Con una fortaleza que sacaba desde su fuero interno pudo llegar a mitad de la cuadra, pero a penas lo hizo se desplomo de largo a largo en la acera, su pulso cada vez iba más aprisa. Inesperadamente sin saber muy bien como o de donde salieron un grupo de monjas la rodearon, una de ellas fue la que tomó la decisión de ayudarla.

- Esta mujer se encuentra en trabajo de parto, debemos llevarla adentro… - Fue todo lo que alcanzo a saber antes de perder la conciencia por unos minutos. Al cabo de un rato un olor agrio penetro por sus fosas nasales obligándola a despertar, estaba acostada en una cama bastante desgastadas y tres mujeres vestidas con hábitos le hacían compañía, la mayor de ellas le dijo.

- Pronto comenzaran de nuevos las contracciones, la atenderemos en el parto – En ese momento otra nueva puntada llegó hasta su vientre, avisándoles a todas que ya había llegado la hora. Veinte minutos después el llanto de una nueva vida, sacudía los cimientos de aquel recinto. La anciana mujer se le volvió a acercar y con una sonrisa le informo – Fue una niña, una hermosa y sana niña – Aunque exhausta la mujer pudo sonreír mientras le acercaban a la pequeña – Soy la hermana Anna y este es el orfanato Santa María.

- ¿Orfanato? – Pronunció a duras penas la rubia.

- Así es, pero debe descansar y no se preocupe por nada nosotras las atenderemos – Le asegura nuevamente la partera.

Esa misma noche se escabulló por la ventana de la habitación, dejando a su hija en aquel lugar.

- Lo siento mi niña, pero yo no podré darte la vida que te mereces… - En su mente recordó el beso con el que adorno la frente de la pequeña antes de partir, mientras se repetía – Nació sana… Es un milagro…

**

* * *

**

Mansión X 11: 35 am.

El sonido de la ventana al abrirse, al igual que la estática en la computadora obligaron a Mystique a volver a la realidad, despertando de aquel pasado que le revelaba otra de las tantas decisiones erradas de su vida, pero antes de seguir lamentándose el sillón dio un giro de 180 grados, develándole al culpable de todo aquel alboroto.

- ¿Eric? – Parado ante ella, Magneto lucia tan poderoso como siempre, aunque con clara muestra de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Mystique?, ¿No me dirás ahora que te uniste a la causa de Xavier? – La mutante miró de soslayo el computador, no quería que viese la información que ella había conseguido, aunque sinceramente así la viese no la conectaría jamás con ella.

- Claro que no Magneto – Respondió lo más serena que podía – Estoy aquí acatando tus ordenes y las de Siniestro, los merodeadores tomaron está estupida escuela…

- ¿Cómo? – Lensherr no se lo cría – Ese grupo patético pudo derrotar a los X- men.

- No realmente – El hombre la interrogo con la mirada – Resulta ser que los prisioneros de Siniestro eran Scott Summers y Jean Grey… Y no se muy bien como le hizo, pero la señorita Grey está de lo más cooperativa con nuestra causa.

- Vaya golpe para Charles…

- Además que conseguí un banco de datos donde hay información sobre la vida personal de Rogue y Wolverine… Quizás esto nos sirva para hallarlos.

- ¿Ellos no están aquí?

- No y tal parece que el profesor, se auto borro la memoria y la de todos en está casa, como sistema de protección para la misión de la pareja…

- Después de tantos años al fin está aprendiendo…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Eric? – Se atrevió a preguntar por fin la mujer. El hombre miró la puerta y esta se cerró ante ellos, con todo y seguro, lo que le advirtió a Mystique que Lensherr le iba a develar un secreto.

- Siento que algo no está bien en todo esto… - Solo podía ser así de directo con ella.

- ¿A qué de tantas cosas te refieres? – Los ojos amarillos, se encontraron con los azules y ambos supieron que sentían la misma intranquilidad.

- Debo rescatar a Charles… Él es el único que puede respondernos esa pregunta…

- ¿Quieres qué te ayude? – Pregunto al ponerse de pie, el viejo caballero la miró y sonrió, para luego agregar.

- Claro que si querida, no esperaba menos de ti…

- Bien, yo los distraigo – Le informó al mismo tiempo que cerraba el archivo con los datos de Marie, dejando a la vista de Magneto la foto en blanco y negro de un pelotón de guerra, donde un soldado llamo su atención.

**

* * *

**

Hace 57 años atrás, la Europa Nazis.

El Holocausto o mejor dicho el genocidio de los judíos, es la orden principal para el nuevo tiempo, Adolf Hitler gobierna Europa, con puño firme y oleadas de terror, todo aquel que es diferente debe morir.

Un joven de catorce años avanza con la multitud de prisioneros acompañado de sus padres, cuando repentinamente uno de los soldados nazis da la orden de separarlo de sus progenitores, el niño entra en desesperación al igual que la madre, él no desea quedarse solo, intenta alcanzar la mano de su madre, intenta abrir la puerta, su desesperación es tal que empieza a sentir una extraña sensación que recorre todo su cuerpo, siente que puede doblegar los barrotes, que puede alcanzar a su madre, cuatro guardias lo agarran pero su poder y convicción son mayores, hasta que uno lo golpea con la cacha del arma dejándolo sumergido en la oscuridad. Al despertar se encuentra rodeado de niños de su misma edad, todos correrán la misma suerte, quizás por sistemas distintos, unos serán llevados a los hornos y otros a las cámaras de gas, todos morirán y no hay Dios que los salve de ese horrible destino…

Pasado dos días se les obliga a colocarse los grilletes, para enfilarse hacia su destino y así realizar su último viaje, pero el lugar es atacado por soldados americanos, nadie se esperaba el ataque, ningún informe llegoa los comandos, el campamento es bombardeado, los soldados son asesinados frente a sus ojos, algunos chicos también perecen en la avanzada, pero él no, él es protegido por un hombre, por uno de esos soldados, quien con el rostro lleno de mugre, sangre y sudor, aún tiene fuerzas para protegerlo.

- Chico, ¿Estás bien? – El joven Magnus levanta la mirada y se enfoca en aquel rostro desconocido, tan solo asiente, el alemán del hombre es bastante tosco. – Ok, sígueme te sacare de aquí - comenta mientras se limpia el sudor con la manga del uniforme.

* * *

Magneto parpadea un par de veces, la mutante en la puerta lo mira con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Todo está bien? – Lo interroga desde su posición mientras va adquiriendo la imagen de rogue, a lo que el amo del magnetismo tan solo dice.

-Vaya con el Wolverine, está llenos de sorpresas…

* * *

Bueno se que en parte no era lo que se esperaban, pero decidí que los retazos de recuerdos valían para todo el mundo. Además de que dan giros inesperados a los acontecimientos.

Espero recibir sus opiniones al respecto, es decir déjenme reviews… Aunque se que no los merezco, por dejarlos tanto tiempo olvidados.

Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. Problemas en el paraíso

Hola vaya la verdad creo que esto es más pronto de lo que esperaban, pero en honor a Wolverine Orígenes tenía que aparecerme por aquí…

Primero que nada deseo pedir una disculpa pública a Makarva, quien resulto ser mi LECTOR y no lectora más leal... Ups, bueno pero la verdad intente saber su genero viendo su perfil y no decía nada… Así que ya saben es chico y no chica como todos creiamos… jejejeje…

**Declaración: **Las cosas excepcionales ocurren cuando dos cosas comunes se entrecruzan generando un nuevo resultado… El mundo Marvel está lleno de esto, pero insisto, yo no lo cree, solo lo utilizo.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lector más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 9: Problemas en el paraíso.**

**Industrias Stark 10:20 am.**

La tensión en el ambiente era tal que se hubiese podido cortar con una hoja de papel, desde la aparición de Nick Fury, todos lo planes se fueron al demonio, S.H.I.E.L.D. deseaba controlar a toda costa lo que sea que ocurriese en aquella corporación, además de que Hulk era uno de esos casos clasificados como máxima prioridad en lo que respecta a Seguridad Nacional.

Por su parte Logan se encontraba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no perder el control y rebanarle el cuello a ese maldito, y no porque no se lo mereciera, sino porque eso no hablaría muy bien de él, ante los que lo estaban ayudando. Además de que Reed Richards parecía conocer también al hijo de puta ese y lo estaba persuadiendo para que por lo menos dejase usar las instalaciones para la creación del aparato que ayudaría a Marie.

- Como ya te he comentado este experimento no altera para nada la seguridad nacional, tan solo trata de ayudar a la joven y a Logan, para que tengan un hijo.

- ¿Y realmente crees qué eso no es de seguridad nacional? – Pregunto arqueando la ceja de su ojo bueno, todos callaron temiéndose lo peor – Un hijo de ese bastardo realmente preocupa, Wolverine no es de los que deba procrearse – Y terminado de decir eso se hecho a reír, por su ocurrencia.

- Basta de idioteces Fury – Se quejo Logan - ¿Dejaras que trabajen en el proyecto o no?

- Como siempre con tan poco sentido del humor – Su ojo miró fijamente al mutante, mientras sus labios dibujaban una mueca – Esta bien vayan a jugar a la casita – Todo el mundo se empezó a mover de sus lugares excepto Banner, el que todavía se hallaba inconciente, pero el no estarlo tampoco le hubiese servido de mucho ya que lo adhirieron a la silla con un gancho que parecía irrompible, además de que dos de los agentes de Nick le apuntaban a la cabeza con armas de ultima generación. El cuarto se fue vaciando poco a poco, pero justo antes de que el miembro de los x-men saliera, el del parche le volvió a hablar – Una pregunta Logan… - El aludido tan solo se detuvo y sin mirarlo espero - ¿No es demasiado joven para ti? – Wolverine solamente levanto su puño izquierdo y por respuesta dejo que la garra central de esa mano saliera a flote, Nick nuevamente dejo escuchar su risa en la habitación.

Tony conducía al grupo por el pasillo, sinceramente agradecía el poder librarse de la presencia del jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D., por algunos minutos, aunque ya le había ordenado a Pepper, que pusiera a sus abogados a trabajar en el asunto, porque nada le daba autoridad a Fury de apropiarse de una instalación privada.

Por fin llegaron hasta una puerta circular, muy parecida a las que se encuentran en el área subterránea del instituto de Xavier, Stark tan solo paso una credencial por el lector de la cerradura electrónica y está se abrió de inmediato.

- Bien he aquí el laboratorio y está es la llave – Comento dándose la vuelta y entregándosela a Mr. Fantástico.

- ¿Qué, no nos acompañaras? – Lo interrogó el científico.

- Por los momentos creo que no Richards, tengo asuntos legales que atender con el Señor Fury… Así que con su permiso – Hizo una reverencia forzada y encamino sus pasos nuevamente al laboratorio del rayo gamma, pero al pasar frente a Wolverine este no pudo evitar comentar.

- Si lo de los abogados no funciona, avísame y lo saco a patadas – El magnate tan solo le regalo una sonrisa y asintiendo agrego.

- Lo tendré en cuenta…

El laboratorio era un cuarto blanco inmensamente grande, en su interior se hallaban equipos electrónicos muy sofisticados, así como también un reproductor holográfico capaz de diseñar en tamaño natural cualquier idea venida del hombre, bueno de un hombre cuya mente era mucho más evolucionada que la del común de los mortales.

Richards miró con dicha su nuevo templo de creación y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el reproductor holográfico, sustrajo del interior de su chaqueta un dispositivo bastante peculiar, que al conectarlo al aparato este empezó a reproducir de apoco la coraza de una maquina muy parecida a la de un resonador clínico, es decir, un cilindro de metal en cuyo interior posee una serie de sensores que trasmitirían al paciente un cierto tipo de frecuencia.

- Sue, voy a necesitar tú ayuda y la de todos en realidad – Comento Reed, después de evaluar nuevamente su creación – Es mejor terminar rápido con esto, no vaya a ser que las cosas se compliquen aún más en industrias Stark.

- Muy bien Reed, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Quiso saber su esposa.

- Tú me ayudaras a crear la caja sonora, es lo más importante en eso se basa todo el experimento… Y el resto – Su mirada se paseo entre los tres hombres restantes – Creo que les permitiré hacer el trabajo manual, Ben tú te encargaras de traer las piezas, Johnny me ayudarás a adherir las piezas de metal y Logan tú te encargaras de llevarlas al tamaño ideal… Así que manos a la obra.

- Un momento – Le llamo la atención Rogue - ¿Y yo qué hago? – Todos miraron de la chica a Mr. Fantástico y nuevamente a la mutante.

-Querida tú trabajo es el más importante, tú eres quien probará la creación…

**

* * *

**

Academia de

**Massachussets 11:10 am.**

Emma Frost miraba impaciente el reloj de la pared de su oficina, no entendía muy bien porque se hallaba tan ansiosa, bueno si lo sabía, todo era producto de aquella visión cataclísmica, donde no solo aparecían los científicos más renombrados de nuestro tiempo, trabajando hombro con hombro, sino que además el Fénix yacía ahí destruyendo todo a su paso, al igual que aquel hombre que la había ayudado en la isla, aquel extraño que había llegado con su hermana, sinceramente de no haber sido por eso quizás ni lo recordase, pero sí lo recordaba.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la devolvió a la realidad, parada frente a ella se encontraba un mujer de cabellos negros y piel trigueña, ataviada con una braga de cuero negra y unos lentes rojizos. La recién llegada le sonrió altanera encaminándose hasta el escritorio.

- ¿Shaw, ya está por llegar? – Su tono sonaba irreverente.

- No lo se Tessa, dímelo tú, para algo eres la asistente personal de él o ¿Me equivoco? – La mirada de Frost fue la más gélida que podía en aquellas circunstancias.

- Pues creo que sí debe estar por llegar…

- ¿Crees o sabes? – La interrumpió la rubia.

- Creo… - Volvió a decir ácidamente la mujer – Ya el resto de los Lords Cardinal están reunidos en el templo, ansiosos de saber donde y cuando se presentará Fénix – Emma desvió su mirada nuevamente al tapete de la pared, ya hacía mucho tiempo que ellos deseaban poseer al Fénix, pero no podía evitar preguntarse internamente.

_- ¿Es esto lo correcto?- _El sonido del claxon de un convertible le informo que el rey negro por fin había llegado al lugar, Tessa salió a recibirlo tan emocionada que daba asco, mientras ella seguía sin entender que era aquel extraño presentimiento.

**

* * *

**

Mansión X 11:50 am.

Jean Grey seguía intentando recuperar del subconsciente del profesor, el verdadero paradero de Wolverine y Rogue, mientras que una molesta Storm la miraba indignada.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto Jean? – La pelirroja ni se inmuto ante la pregunta – Somos tú familia – Grito nuevamente la Diosa.

- Ella… ella no te escuchara – Habló Scott, el que aún se encontraba en muy mal estado, la morena se le acerco y lo ayudo a incorporarse un poco.

- Scott gracias al cielo, estás bien – El hombre le regalo una sonrisa.

- Ro, no se muy bien que es lo que pasa, solo se que Jean ha acatado cada orden dada por ese grupito y lo peor es que a veces siento como si lo hiciera por su propia voluntad.

- Cálmate Scott… Yo intentare razonar con ella.

Mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo, una mujer de cabello blanco y traje sicodélico vigila a todos desde el alfeizar de la ventana, cuando inesperadamente logra percibir que alguien los observa oculto desde el pasillo, alguien que reconoce como Rogue.

- Hey, bonita ya no gastes tú energía, la chica que buscamos está allí – Y dicho esto empieza a generar una frecuencia insonora desde su cuerpo, algo que desestabiliza a todos los que se encuentran a su paso.

- Espera un momento Vértigo – La llama la síquica, la mujer a penas si se detiene – No creo que esa sea Rogue, no encuentro sus ondas mentales en esta casa – Argumenta.

Charles Xavier observa como su mejor pupila ayuda al enemigo, su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, pero aún no ha encontrado la manera de salir de este predicamento sin que ninguno de sus estudiantes salga herido. Su mirada se pasea por todo el cuarto, los niños que los merodeadores tienen de rehenes lucen muy asustado y su equipo elite no hará nada a menos de que vean la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. De repente sus ojos enfocan su reloj, el cual señala la 12:10 pm., pero de inmediato este se detiene, Xavier hace una pequeña mueca de triunfo, mientras sutilmente deja que sus piernas se muevan fuera de la silla.

**

* * *

**

Drenaje de New York 12:13 pm.

Un grupo de mutantes conocido como Morlocks corren desesperadamente buscando resguardar su vida de los malditos que han venido a darles caza.

- Necesito que los captures Sabretooth, no que los descuartices – Le informa Siniestro entre las sombras.

- Sigo sin entender para que los quieres – Gruñe Creed.

- Cualquier muestra es importante cuando uno investiga… - El sonido del teléfono desvía la atención del gótico, quien mira la pantalla reconociendo el número – Espero sea importante – Le advierte.

- _Monami, Magneto nos ha traicionado_ – Los ojos del mutante se inyectan en sangre, el celular se vuelve trizas cuando es lanzado contra el suelo, Sabretooth detiene su cacería.

- ¿Malas noticias jefe?...

- Eso pasa cuando pones a demasiadas personas a hacer un trabajo… - Murmura para si mismo – Victor, necesito que cases dos presas y a estas si les puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. – El animal sonríe habido de sangre.

- Usted dirá.

- Se les conoce bajo los seudónimos de Rogue y Wolverine – Las facciones en el rostro del asesino cambian a un éxtasis total, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para el mutante frente a él - ¿Les conoces?

- Así es jefe… Y no se preocupe yo me encargo – Le asegura con una expresión sádica, mientras murmura – Nos enfrentaremos nuevamente Jimmy…

**

* * *

**

Mansión X 12:25 pm.

Las escuela para jóvenes talentos, se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batallas para mutantes, Magneto desestabilizó a Vértigo antes de que logrará acercarse lo suficiente a Mystique, acción que aprovecho el profesor X, para ponerse en pie y dejar fuera de combate tanto física como síquicamente a Jean. Por su parte Ororo creo un niebla que permitió a los estudiantes irse escabullendo del salón sin ser detectados, los encargado de desalojar la escuela fueron Peter y Kitty.

Scott aprovecho el calor del enfrentamiento y se vengo de quien lo había descubierto en el depósito de la nave, Riptide nunca supo que lo golpeo, al ver aquello Gambit decidió emprender la retirada, no solo Magneto los había traicionado, sino que también lo había hecho Mystique, su avance al exterior no encontró traba alguna así que decidió comunicar los eventos al líder del equipo.

- _Espero sea importante… _- Dijo tan amable como siempre.

- Monami, Magneto nos ha traicionado – Luego se oyó un golpe seco seguido de estática, pero de pronto percibió una última cosa antes de que se cortará por completo la comunicación.

- _Victor necesito que cases a dos presas y a estas si les puedes hacer lo que te de la gana _– Dijo Siniestro más molesto que de costumbre.

- _Usted dirá…_ - Luego llego el silencio, pero el cajun ya había escuchado suficiente, la voz lo llevo hasta un recuerdo, una pesadilla que el deseaba olvidar y rápidamente se volvió sobre sus pasos – Quizás Magneto no es el verdadero traidor después de todo, ¿Verdad Siniestro? – Murmuraba mientras sus ojos resplandecían e iba lanzando algo contra la nave de los merodeadores, algo que parecía un naipe.

* * *

Ok y aquí termina este capitulo nuevo, he decidido actualizar constantemente este fic, ya que no falta mucho para que termine…

Espero les halla gustado este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto.

Bueno besitos y se les quiere.


	10. El regreso de Lilith

Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo les va?, espero la estén pasando súper y que todos le vaya de maravilla. Por mi parte todo va muy bien.

Antes de entrar en el tema, deseo hacer otra declaración: Se que hay muchas cosas que he puesto que no pasan así en las historietas y otras que si, primero que nada mi base para la historia son las películas, no las historietas, ni las series… Segundo, como he dicho en los anteriores capítulos, la Marvel ha creado un sin número de realidades posibles para sus personajes y bueno ellos están en su derecho de hacerlo, así que yo también me he dado el gusto de hacer ciertos cambios por mi cuenta, pero sin alejarme demasiado de su verdadero origen… De todas formas agradezco los consejos, comentarios y recomendaciones. Porque me ayudan a seguir creando ;).

**Declaración: **La historia del final de los días es uno de los cuentos de terror más leídos en el mundo, ha dado pie a la creación de millones de historias y películas a lo largo del tiempo, pero sinceramente Dios nos dijo la única forma de evitarlo: "Ámense los unos a los otros como yo los he amado". Esto es solo una versión de esa idea, pero con personajes y escenarios de mundo Marvel.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lector más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 10: El regreso de Lilith.**

**Mansión X 1:55 pm.**

Un bullicio llenaba el ambiente, ella apenas si percibía su entorno, no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, tan solo que en algún momento creyó sentir la presencia de Magneto dentro de la escuela, pero luego recibió un fuerte golpe a nivel de la nuca, que proyecto un extraño impulso hacia su silla turca y termino generando una perdida absoluta de conciencia al igual que inhabilito sus poderes de forma inmediata. Parpadeo varias veces buscando aclarar su visión, la punzada en su cabeza no la estaba ayudando para nada, pero la sensación empeoro cuando empezó a erguirse, es más por un instante se sintió desvanecer nuevamente, pero un par de brazos la retuvieron e inmediatamente la voces callaron.

Jean dejo que la luz se adentrara en sus pupilas y le revelará su situación actual, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de Scott, quien la miraba ceñudo, manteniéndola sujeta a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto visiblemente preocupado, una parte de ella le parecía tierna y graciosa la escena, pero a su otra parte le molestó el detalle provocando que su rostro se hiciera a un lado, mientras lo retiraba de manera delicada rompiendo la cercanía.

-Me duele la cabeza – Musitó en tono bajo. El castaño la miró sin entender sus reacciones, sin saber que hacer, pero el no era de los que se rendían fácilmente.

-Me imagino, al profesor se le paso un poco la mano al atacarte – La pelirroja le miró horrorizada, jamás supuso que Xavier la atacaría y mucho menos por la espalda.

-¿El profesor fue quien me golpeo? – Exclamo horrorizada – Pero… ¿Por qué? – Summers quedo en silencio por algunos minutos, procesando la pregunta realizada por aquella mujer que significaba tanto en su vida e inesperadamente sus labios osaron realizar la pregunta que clamaba su cerebro.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Jean?, Tú nos atacaste… - Las pupilas de ella resplandecieron un segundo, pero se apagaron cuando decidió tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

-Esto no tenía que ser así Scott…

-Lo se Jean, pero ya estás a salvo, ya no debes seguir aceptando las ordenes de esos tipos, ni tampoco manipular a Logan.- El mutante no se dio cuenta de su error, sino cuando fue demasiado tarde. Una inmensa aura de energía roja cubrió el cuerpo de la síquica, mientras la cornea se pintaba de negro y el iris tomaba la forma de un ave color oro.

* * *

Un piso más arriba, Charles se encontraba reunido en su despacho con varios miembros de su equipo y algunos nuevos allegados entre los cuales destacaban, Magneto, Mystique y Gambit, este último por haber impedido la huida de los merodeadores en el último momento, cuando destruyó su único medio de transporte. Además de que él mismo se ofreció en ayudar con la causa del niño que debía nacer, sorprendiendo a más de uno con esa nueva iniciativa.

-Wui Monami, como ya les he explicado, Gambit está a su entera disposición. Siniestro ha osado en enviar un cazador a darle muerte a la pareja, ¿Cómo es que se llaman? – Tras la pregunta Eric interrogo a Mystique con la mirada, más esta se limito a rodar los ojos, eso era típico del cajun nunca se concentraba demasiado en las misiones.

-Rogue y Wolverine, así se llaman Remy y por favor concéntrate – Le suplico la mujer, pero entonces el profesor intervino.

-Sinceramente no entiendo las razones de siniestro, ¿Por qué desea impedir que Rogue y Logan tengan un hijo?

-Charles… - Había comenzado a responder Lensherr, cuando el ladrón bramo a todo pulmón.

-¿Acaba de decir Logan? – Aquella pregunta dejo a todo el mundo en el aire, pero el profesor decidió prestarle la atención debida al joven.

-Sí, ese es el nombre de Wolverine… Logan.

-No puede ser… - Susurro para sí el mutante.

-¿Pasa algo? – Tormenta consideraba todo esto de lo más raro, además de que sentía que conocía al chico de algún otro sitio.

-Pues veras Cherrie – Comenzó el cajun – Hace bastante tiempo conocí a un hombre llamado Logan, era un muy buen tipo… Claro cuando le conocía, porque al principio era de lo más molesto y temperamental – Ante está descripción toda la atención se volcó en Gambit, ya que lo dicho cuadraba a la perfección con Wolverine – Pero desgraciadamente a la final algo le paso a mi amigo, perdió la memoria y no confío más en mi… Bueno para hacer el cuento corto, es un tipo instintivo que carga unas cuchillas adheridas al cuerpo.

-Si es Logan… - Contestó como si nada Warren, mientras el resto asentía.

-Entonces mi viejo amigo formo una familia… Me alegro por él – Dijo sinceramente LeBeau. Pero inesperadamente la mansión empezó a temblar desde sus cimientos, los presentes intentaron levantarse para ir a socorrer a los estudiantes, encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que sus cuerpos no les obedecían, Magneto y el profesor intercambiaron miradas, aquella sensación ya la habían sentido dos veces en su vida y preferían no volverla a sentir jamás. Las puertas del despacho fueron arrancadas de las bisagras y lanzadas por lo aires, terminadas hechas añicos al estrellarse con las paredes. Los x-men intentaban desesperadamente usar sus poderes pero algo no se los permitía y ese algo cruzo la puerta envuelto en llamas.

-Jean… - Dijo Ororo a duras penas.

-Nadie tiene que morir profesor, solo dígame, ¿Dónde está el hombre que amo? – Xavier entendió todo de repente, no era con su alumna con quien hablaba, sino con dark fénix, sopeso por un momento el responderle o no, pero entonces ella volvió a hablar – Sabes que puedo sacártelo de todas maneras – Cuando Charles encontró los ojos de la entidad, recordó que ya no habría otro cuerpo al cual volver, su mente dejo de luchar y de inmediato sus labios se separaron para develar la información.

-Están en Manhattan, fueron a solicitar ayuda a los cuatros fantásticos – Complacida fénix decidió retirarse pero no sin antes enviar un impulso síquico que dejo a todos en la mansión inconcientes.

**

* * *

**

Industrias Stark 2:45 pm.

Dentro del laboratorio la idea de Richards, por fin se encontraba cobrando forma en el mundo físico, Marie cansada de estar mirando se dedico a pasear de manera parsimoniosa por el laboratorio, observando curiosa todas las acciones que llevaban acabo sus compañeros. De repente Susan la llamo para que se acercara a su lado, cosa que la chica hizo de forma casi automática.

-Querida siéntate – Le ordenó al momento que le señalaba una silla muy parecida a la de los odontólogos, Rogue sin reparar mucho en ese detalle acato lo dicho y se puso lo más cómoda posible. La mujer invisible le habló de nuevo – Bien, esto no te va a doler, tan solo te debe hacer cosquillas en tal caso – Le explicaba mientras le ponía un casco de metal, que a los lados portaba unos audífonos.

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto por fin la mutante.

-Es un trasmisor de energía sónica – Le respondió Mr. Fantástico, a lo que Johnny aclaro.

-Es como un ipod…

-Es mucho más que eso – Le objeto el científico - Este aparato unido con la cámara de resonancia, mandara energía cinética a las moléculas del cuerpo, produciendo un reestructuración de las mismas.

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron al unísono Ben y Logan.

-Simplemente es que la música que enviaremos a través del aparato por el cuerpo de Rogue, le dará una orden a su cerebro que esperamos le permita obtener el control de sus poderes – Aclaro la esposa del genio.

-¿Y si no obtiene el control? – Wolverine, fue el que realizó la pregunta obligada.

-Pues deberemos comenzar todos los estudios de nuevo – Respondió sinceramente Reed. Para luego presionar el botón de activación del casco y así corroborar de que este servía.

Rogue cerro los ojos, realmente no percibía ninguna nota, ningún sonido, más si embargo una extraña sensación parecía viajar por su cuerpo, era como si cientos de hormigas caminaran a través de el, provocándole un cierto escozor, que a la vez la hacia reír, pero entonces algo ocurrió dentro de ella, algo que hubiese preferido no vivir jamás, pero tal parecía que no le quedaba otro remedio. A su alrededor todos seguían metidos en sus asuntos, Richards concluyó que sería bueno dejarle el casco, para que se fuera adaptando y tanto Sue, como él empezaron a ayudar a los demás con la creación del cilindro, ninguno sospechaba sobre la caja de Pandora que habían abierto.

**

* * *

**

Academia de Massachussets 3:20 pm.

El circulo del fuego infernal se encontraba ya reunido, Emma se había dedicado las últimas horas en relatarles con lujos de detalles sobre sus visiones, Donald Pierce el rey blanco estaba más que sorprendido, preocupado. Si lo que Frost decía tenía aunque sea un ápice de realidad, entonces Fénix no solo representaba una pieza poderosa dentro de sus planes, sino también una amenaza para todos los habitantes de este planeta.

De repente las ondas síquicas de los telépatas presentes se volvieron erráticas. La reina blanca era quien estaba sufriendo más que el resto, su mente parecía haber entrado en un vórtice de emociones difusas, hasta que por fin logro despejarla y percibió el fuego síquico alrededor de sí, la visión duro apenas segundos, pero Emma estaba segura de lo que su mente le decía, salio como un bólido hacia su despacho, el resto de los miembros de aquel grupo la siguieron, observaron pacientes como está tomo el control remoto sobre la mesa y presionaba power.

**

* * *

**

Industrias Stark 3:56 pm.

Pepper se recogía el cabello en un moño improvisado sostenido por una delgada pinza, sinceramente Tony no era el mejor jefe para el que había trabajado, pero demonios, si era el más sexy.

_-Maldito sex appeal – _Pensaba molesta, porque para ser sinceros, no era el hecho de que le pagarán miles de dólares lo que la mantenía ahí sentada con el corazón en vilo y sumamente molesta, sino el atractivo de ese hijo de perra.

Desde la mañana todo era un completo caos, primero el proceso engorroso del experimento Banner – Stark, luego la llegada de los cuatro fantástico, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno, por varios minutos considero que venían a pedirle ayuda, al hombre de hierro en alguna acometida contra el mal, pero a la final resulto ser que estaban intentando ayudar a una pareja a tener un hijo, no sabía realmente cuando Richards se volviese ginecobstetra, pero bueno cualquier cosa esperaba de aquel hombre, por algo lo llamaban Mr. Fantástico. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando S.H.I.E.L.D., metió sus narices donde nadie se lo pedía y termino generándole más trabajo y estrés del previsto, cosa que se mantuvo así hasta que hace unos veinte minutos los abogados de Tony, mejor dicho el abogado de Tony, Matthew Murdock uno de los mejores en el rubro aun cuando es invidente, acorralo de tal manera a Fury que este tuvo que ceder en su afán por controlar todo lo que ocurría en la compañía, llegando a un consenso donde S.H.I.E.L.D, podía quedarse como mero observador del proyecto, pero sin intervenir en nada de lo que ocurriese dentro del complejo.

La rubia se estiro un poco en el sillón de su oficina, mientras daba la orden vocal para que la pantalla tridimensional se prendiera, necesitaba evadir un poco la tensión y la televisión siempre la ayudaba a cumplir dicho fin.

La pantalla desplegó de inmediato escenas de algo que estaba ocurriendo en vivo, un pandemonium azotaba una de las calles del mundo, interesada se quedo unos segundos intentando entender lo que decían, cuando al fin comprendió que lo que ocurría era en su país, es más era en su estado, pero nada la preparó al shock de lo dicho por el ente que causaba tal catástrofe.

* * *

Tony Stark abrió la puerta del laboratorio, el grupo aun se encontraba intentando ensamblar las piezas de la cámara de resonancia, es por ello que no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse con el ruido, excepto Wolverine quien ya lo había detectado.

-¿Al fin te libraste de Fury? – Quiso saber Logan, solo por mera satisfacción.

-La verdad no – Respondió sincero Stark – Pero por lo menos ya no puede intervenir en lo que se haga aquí adentro – Todos sonrieron complacidos, hasta que el magnate manteniendo su expresión preocupada, decidió compartir la información con ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Lo presionó Sue.

-Pues la verdad… Véanlo ustedes mismos – Y dicho esto dio la orden a la computadora central que abriese el canal de noticias, ante sus ojos desfilaba una Manhattan envuelta en llamas y ruinas, la gente gritaba como si no hubiese mañana y en el cielo, solo se veía una hermosa pelirroja, ardiendo dentro de su propia ira.

Logan sintió como el aire se le cortaba de repente, el lugar le parecía que daba vueltas, era como estar en un tío vivo de emociones encontradas, millones de imágenes bombardeaban su mente, la primera vez que la vio en el laboratorio de la mansión, el beso en el campamento, el dolor en el lago álcali, sus garras rasgando su vientre y dejándola fuera de combate. Estaba tan absorto en sus propias dudas que no percibió el grito de Rogue, sino segundos después, la chica luchaba en sueños con alguien, bueno eso parecía hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y de su boca salieron frases inconexas.

-Los estupidos homosapiems deben perecer, nosotros somos superiores… A la mierda todo, solo quiero una cerveza… Me gusta el invierno, no me hace sentir tan extraño… Las jaulas de lucha me ayudan a pensar… Quizás parezca grande e indestructible, pero solo soy un chico… Tengo miedo, miedo al futuro a la universidad – Voces y frases salían cual torrente en medio de la lluvia, todas las mentes atrapadas en Marie, buscaban controlarla, Wolverine avanzo hasta ella e intento alcanzarla, pero el magnetismo que emanaba el cuerpo de la joven se lo impedía, con una furia y un dolor que le carcomía el alma, el mutante lanzo un rugido gutural, ya para ese momento Reed le quitaba el casco a Rogue. La chica se sintió como despertar de un sueño, las personas en su cabeza volvieron a estar bajo control o eso creyó hasta mirar a la persona en el cielo de California, un miedo absurdo se apodero de su corazón, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Logan, él lloraba, ella intento decir algo, intento gritar algo, pero no pudo, simplemente no sabía que decir o hacer.

Era fácil cuando aquella imagen era un simple espectro, una lapida fría y gris en el patio de la mansión, cuando era no era más que un imposible, porque entonces ella si podía aspirar a competir contra aquel amor, porque aunque fuera intocable por lo menos era real. Las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, pero no lloraría, se dijo a si misma, algo que hubiese conseguido si los parlantes de la oficina no hubiesen reproducido el mensaje.

-_**Mi nombre es Jean Grey y tan solo deseo una única cosa, reencontrarme con el hombre que amo Logan Howlett y prometerle que jamás me alejare de él nuevamente…**_

La chica salio corriendo de aquel lugar, no quería saber más nada de nada, tan solo deseaba correr, desaparecer, tan grande era su dolor que no veía hacia donde se dirigía, tampoco captaba ruido alguno. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría escuchado la alarma de seguridad, el reporte de alerta por los parlantes y el rugido de su cazador antes de apresarla.

* * *

Wolverine no sabía que hacer, allí estaba Marie, su Marie, mirándole a los ojos esperando alguna señal que alivianase el peso de su alma, el miedo que estaba llenando su cuerpo y que salía por sus poros en forma de olor, pero el no sabía que hacer o que decir, sabía que lo de Jean era un imposible, esa mujer amaba a scooter más que a nadie en el mundo, mientras que Rogue… Bueno Rogue era toda la inocencia y pasión de una fémina en el mismo paquete, además ella iba a ser su esposa o por lo menos su hembra, aún no sabía si eso de los trajes y las recepciones iban con él y entonces lo imposible sucedió, Jean anunciaba al mundo que tan solo deseaba encontrar al hombre que amaba realmente y ese hombre era él mismo. Su mente quedo en blanco, su corazón se aceleró, sus sentidos se esfumaron tan repentinamente que ni se dio cuenta y para cuando estos regresaron, ya Marie no estaba en la habitación y una alarma sonaba al fondo, acompañada de una voz mecánica que decía:

-Peligro, intruso de seguridad A1 infiltrado en el edificio… Intruso de seguridad A1 infiltrado en el edificio. – Nunca sabrá realmente, el momento exacto en que comenzó a correr, ni siquiera entenderá o intentará entender que lo guió hasta Rogue, lo que si sabrá y supo con certeza, fue la rabia incontenible que se concentro en su pecho ante la escena.

Rogue forcejeaba con Sabretooth, mientras este sonreía estoico, la tenía presa entre sus brazos, ella pataleaba como una niña pequeña, sabiéndose débil ante el enemigo. Logan sacó las garras, tan solo esa acción hizo que la pareja voltease hacia él.

-Suéltala, maldito – Ordeno el miembro de lo X-Men, Victor sonrió divertido.

-Lo siento Jimmy, pero nuevamente me llevo a la chica.

Ante esas palabras y aprovechando la distracción Rogue llevó una de sus manos al rostro del mutante, solo para darse cuenta de que sus poderes ya no estaban para protegerla. Creed le tomo la mano y se la apretó con fuerza arrancándole un grito de sus labios. Wolverine no lo soporto y se lanzo contra él, pero antes de llegar una grieta se abrió en el medio de la nada, absorbiendo tanto al cazador como a la presa. A la final Logan se encontró con una pared de metal fría, su lamento recorrió los pasillos de industrias Stark. Nuevamente había fallado a su promesa, nuevamente no la había protegido. A su espalda cinco rostros lo miraban de forma lastimera, Ben fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse y posar su mano en el hombro del doliente.

-La recuperaremos… - Fueron sus palabras, pero hoy no era el mejor día para aquel pobre diablo adicto al tabaco y a la cerveza.

-Esto es mi culpa… - Musito en tono bajo. Sue le miró con pena, realmente los hombres no son buenos para demostrar sus sentimientos, pensó mientras miraba de soslayo a su marido y repitiendo la acción de la mole, comento:

-Puede ser que en parte tengas razón y sea tú culpa – Todos la miraron ceñudos, pero ella no se amedrentó – Pero aún estas a tiempo de enmendar el error, la vida, el matrimonio, en fin todo es así, habrá sus días buenos y sus malos, pero mientras puedas contar con las personas que te quieren, con los amigos, familiares y la persona que elegiste para pasar el resto de tú vida, entonces no habrá obstáculo tan grande, ni reto imposible – Termino regalándole una sonrisa, su esposo se puso a su lado y mirando también al X-Men, agrego.

-Además, no te puedes rendir ahora que ya es tocable – Logan hizo una mueca y se irguió.

-Bien, pero espero que tengas algo para encontrarla – Le reclamo a Richards, a lo que el aludido argumento.

-Por supuesto, te tengo a ti…

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo ya no falta nada para que termine, estoy emocionada...

Bueno besitos y hasta la próxima, espero reviews.


	11. Redención

Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores, aquí estoy actualizando de nuevo, sinceramente esta historia ha estado cargada de todo, amor, intriga, acción, aliados, enemigos, bueno sinceramente sería una película que pagaría por ver.

**Declaración: **Para mi el amor no tiene edad, por lo tanto cuando este nos llega siempre cometeremos estupideces. No se si Stan Lee Habrá cometido alguna, pero en su universo hay demasiadas comenzando por Peter Parker.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lector más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 11: Redención.**

**Mansión X 4:05 pm.**

El profesor fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia, miro a su alrededor, al parecer Fénix había cumplido con su palabra, nadie parecía estar herido y sus ondas cerebrales estaban estables, solo dormían. Se dispuso a levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolía, seguramente el poder que Jean utilizo para neutralizarlos, colapso su sistema nervioso, provocando que este contrajera los músculos de forma involuntaria y dañina, porque se sentía como si hubiese hecho ejercicio por horas sin haber calentado previamente. Por fin se pudo colocar de pie, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, como estaban Wolverine y Rogue, que era lo que hacía en esos momentos Jean. Con eso en la cabeza se encamino al ascensor, rumbo a cerebro.

Sus pasos retumbaron en el silencio de los pasillos subterráneos, era tanta la historia contenida por aquellas paredes, Xavier se sintió viejo repentinamente, había dedicado su vida a una causa superior, haciéndose responsables de niños que no encajaban dentro de la sociedad actual, niños rechazados por el mundo y ahora el mundo necesitaba a uno de esos chicos especiales, para poder seguir existiendo. El sonido de una puerta lo hizo volverse, el intruso sintió como su propia mente daba la orden de detención. Hasta que unas pupilas azules le reconocían.

-Vaya Scott, no me des esos sustos – Comento divertido el mentor.

-Lo siento profesor – El joven parecía desorientado y preocupado, más sin embargo no tuvo que pronunciar en voz alta sus dudas.

-Se fue Scott… - Xavier miró condescendientemente a su alumno, antes de responder el siguiente cuestionamiento de Summers – Porque esa no era Jean, era Fénix, aunque en el fondo son las mismas, ¿No?.

Por primera vez en su vida Cyclops, vio como su ídolo no le podía brindar ninguna esperanza, ya que se encontraba tan perdido como él mismo, tan solo se dedico a cerrar la brecha que lo separaba del viejo mutante y al alcanzarlo recalcó.

-Quizás lo sean…- Charles lo miró – Pero sigue siendo Jean, sigue siendo parte de nosotros y si alguien debe detenerla, entonces que lo hagan los X-Men.

Después de eso ambos se internaron en la habitación de cerebro, ya las cartas se encontraban echadas, una vez más el destino de la humanidad corría por su cuenta.

**

* * *

**

El Cairo

**12:00 am. (Hora de Egipto).**

Apocalipsis miraba molesto a Siniestro y compañía, por supuesto que el deseaba separar a la pareja para que Judge no naciera, pero su sentido de separación equivalía a algo más permanente, como la eliminación absoluta de los dos mutantes.

-Pero señor, entienda que podría servirnos en nuestros planes – Comentaba el vampiro, mientras pensaba en las maravillas que encerraba el poder de Rogue.

-Mis ordenes fueron claras Siniestro – Bramó el mutante con complejo de faraón – Ellos tienen que desaparecer.

-¿Es esa una orden? – Quiso saber Sabretooth, mientras se relamía ante la mirada asustada de Marie.

-Señor, no sería más ventajoso si usted la poseyera… - Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon al máxima, para esa altura no sabía que era peor si que Sabretooth la matará o que el tipo morado la violara, sinceramente ninguna opción le apetecía en lo más mínimo. Apocalipsis miro a Siniestro, esa posibilidad ni había cruzado su cabeza, pero entendía que la mutante estaba en capacidad de volverse sumamente poderosa, realmente sería una muy buena reina – Apocalipsis, se que eso no fue lo que me pediste – Continuo Essex – Pero se me ocurrió de repente, es por ello que le pedí a Blink que nos trajera hasta ti.

El mutante morado levanto una de sus inmensas manos demandando silencio, todo a su alrededor respeto esa petición y tras unos segundos Apocalipsis dijo.

-Muy bien, esta noche será mía.

-Primero muerta – Grito Rogue, no sabía que la había llevado a tomar esa actitud, pero de ella empezó a salir una energía caótica, las piezas de metal flotaron a su alrededor, un viento gélido congelo ciertas partes de la tumba en la que se hallaban, mientras que una pared de fuego se interpuso entre ella y los otros, las cadena que la mantenían apresadas cedieron cuando los brazos se le recubrieron de metal, habilidad que aprovecho para abrirse camino entre las paredes de la pirámide.

-Victor, no permitas que se escape – Ordeno Siniestro, mientras temeroso se volvía hacia el enorme mutantes – Señor… - Empezó a excusarse, hasta que oyó algo que realmente le heló la sangre, Apocalipsis reía.

-Si la quiero… realmente la quiero – Exclamó dichoso, el sicópata.

**

* * *

**

Industrias Stark 4:40 pm.

Logan caminaba de aquí para allá como animal salvaje dentro de una jaula, mientras Banner, quien ya había sido liberado de la custodia de Fury y sus agentes, ayudaba a Richards y a Tony, a medir los patrones de la energía fluctuante que genero la rasgadura espacio- tiempo, que sirvio de vía de escape para Creed.

Ben y Johnny, tan solo miraban como la desesperación crecía en la mirada del mutante, por fin uno de los científicos habló.

-Bueno, por lo menos hemos conseguido encontrar que las lecturas sean estables – Se alegraba Bruce.

-Si pero esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte – Afirmo amargamente ironman, ya Tony se encontraba preparado para entrar en batalla.

-¿Pueden o no encontrar a Marie? – Grito frustrado y desesperado Wolverine.

-Logan, si podemos, pero debes entender… - Explicaba Mr. Fantástico, cuando fue interrumpido por el mutante en cuestión.

-¿Entender?... ¿Entender qué Richards?, ¿Acaso tú entenderías si se llevarán a tú mujer? – Ante esa replica el hombre tuvo que guardar silencio, sinceramente el ya estaría como loco a estas alturas, moviendo cielo y tierra para hallarla.

-Creo que esto puede servirles – La voz de Nick Fury, aturdió los pensamientos de todos. El hombre del parche se encontraba parado detrás de ellos, con cuatro agentes que traían cargada una bobina transparente, en cuyo interior se podía apreciar una sustancia oscura que variaba su forma, mientras flotaba en el centro.

-Eso es… - Comenzó Banner, pero de inmediato guardo silencio.

-Antimateria – Continuaron Stark y Reed.

-Así es, esto puede abrir cualquier brecha temporal, bueno si aún hay rastro de alguna.

-¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que articulo Logan.

-Porque no siempre fuiste un dolor en el culo – Aclaró Nick, en una mueca – Y además así te lo cobró algún día – Por primera vez en años a Wolverine no le importó la estupidez del jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Los tres hombres, volvieron a establecer el punto exacto donde la energía se mantenía estable, luego le pidieron amablemente a los soldados que colocaran la bobina en forma de misil, justo al frente del censor, Tony empezó a teclear una serie de datos en el panel del aparato, mientras los otros dos impedían que la estela desapareciera. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Mr. Fantástico les pidió que se alejasen, mientras el expandía su cuerpo para resguardarlos de cualquier eventualidad, entonces puso en marcha el sistema, la antimateria empezó a adquirir una forma definida, se transformo en un pequeño hilo que se expandió hasta tocar ambas puntas del misil, en ese momento una luz los cubrió a todos.

**

* * *

**

Ciudad de Manhattan 6:00 pm.

Tanto el circulo del fuego infernal, como los x-men se habían dirigido a esta región de los Estados Unidos, las fuerzas armadas habían desplegado un operativo de evacuación en la ciudad, ya que esa fue la orden dada por el alto mando. Según infórmenes extra oficiales, se les exigió mantenerse al margen debido a que el canciller Maccoy, advirtió que la amenaza era incontenible, por lo menos por medios humanos y que si ellos la atacaban de alguna manera, no solo Manhattan iba a estar condenado, sino también el mundo entero.

Cuando Shaw observo la poderosa figura de Jean aparecer por sobre sus cabezas, se dio cuenta de que había vivido para este momento, su preciada gallina de lo huevos de oros, su dorado personal, se desplegaba ante sus ojos, como otro sol que cubriese a California. Por su parte Emma, ponderaba el grado de la amenaza, se encontraban en el centro de una de las ciudades más habitadas del país, el Fénix no parecía querer razonar y su poder era realmente avasallante, ¿Cómo harían para cumplir su objetivo?.

A lo lejos el ave negra se abría paso por entre las nubes, en su interior los tripulantes ideaban posibles tetras con las que dejar a Jean fuera de combate, pero realmente no albergaban muchas esperanzas en ellas. Todos recordaban lo difícil que fue vencer a su clon en la isla de Ryker, pero ahora no solo se enfrentaban a la verdadera Jean y por ende al verdadero Fénix, sino que además no contaban con el apoyo de Wolverine y su factor de curación.

Por fin alcanzaron a ver a su objetivo, todos miraron al que los había impulsado a cumplir esta misión. Scott tenía un nudo en la garganta, no era fácil estar allí de pie liderando la avanzada que acabaría con el amor de su vida, pero algo le decía que Jean ya no existía, que esta había muerto en el lago Alkali, ese día que decidió sacrificarse por todos, ese nefasto día en que él casi la mata. Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca amarga.

_-Ella te eligió a ti_ – Las palabras de Logan taladraron su mente. En aquel momento le supo agria la frase, pero ahora… Ahora no era más que la paz de su alma, si ella aún existiera, ellos serían felices. Quizás era su forma de darse ánimos, pero por lo menos estaba funcionando, decidido tomo una bocanada de aire y miró a su audiencia.

-Se que últimamente todo está de cabeza, se que he estado ausente algún tiempo y que la última vez que me vieron no parecía muy inteligente el seguir mis ordenes – Ante esto más de uno sonrió – Pero hoy es distinto… Hoy estoy parado ante ustedes con el mismo dolor en el pecho, pero con la mente despejada, a quien vamos a detener no es Jean – Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y extrañados – Ella murió en aquel lago, defendiéndonos a todos, tal vez el enemigo se parezca mucho a ella, pero… - Un silencio sepulcral se mantuvo unos segundos, hasta que Summers ordenó con convicción – Pero hay que detenerla a cualquier costo.

**

* * *

**

El Cairo 2:17 am. (Hora de Egipto).

El viento frío del desierto acariciaba las blanquecinas arenas alumbradas por la luna, tan solo permanencia a oscuras la zona donde las tres pirámides proyectaban su sombra. Tony sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal, hace mucho que no estaba en Africa y hubiese preferido mantenerlo así, aunque esta era la tierra que vio nacer a Ironman. Susan y Reed, admiraban complacidos la magnificencia de aquel legado histórico de la humanidad, mientras que Fury maldecía su mala suerte, ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en esta situación?.

Johnny decidió surcar los cielos, a lo mejor desde lo alto apreciaría algo que le aclarará la razón del viaje hasta allí, Banner recalculaba los datos por si habían cometido algún error, mientras que Wolverine y la mole, miraban hacia todas partes sin entender nada, ya cuando el primero de los viajeros se disponía a quejarse, uno de los lados de la pirámide de Giza se deshizo frente a sus ojos, los bloques salieron disparados por los aires, seguidos de una desesperada Rogue y un divertido Creed.

-Aléjate de mi depravado – Le grito la mutante a su asechador, este simplemente río.

-No lo entiendes, de una forma u otra terminaras siendo la amante de Apocalipsis – Aunque se encontraban bastante lejos, Logan escucho claramente el dialogo sostenido por ellos, su raciocinio acabo por irse al demonio, las garras salieron de ambas manos y sus piernas lo impulsaron hacia su objetivo.

_-Según los libros, historias y ciencia de su tiempo actual no habrá nada que pueda destruirlo, es por ello que ustedes perecieron cuando se enfrentaron a él._ – Las palabras de Bishop se reprodujeron en su mente, pero entonces le salto encima a Victor mientras gritaba.

-Tal vez nunca me cabronearon tanto como ahora, pero lo juro nadie le pone un dedo encima a Rogue… - La chica solo miro la escena, preguntándose de donde había salido Logan, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando por la abertura se abrió paso Apocalipsis, seguido por Siniestro y Blink.

**

* * *

**

Ciudad de Manhattan 6:45

**pm.**

Emma corría por entre los carros abandonados, sinceramente necesitaba acercarse mucho más a la joven Grey si deseaba contener el poder de esta, pero nada más el avanzar por aquella zona se estaba transformando en un verdadero reto.

Scott y los demás habían descendido en el parque frente a la torre de las cuatro libertades, realmente era ventajoso tener a Magneto de su lado, aunque sea por esta vez, ya que el viejo hombre los había hecho descender sin necesidad de que aterrizarán.

La rubia miro como un extraño grupo caía gracilmente sobre la caminería de pavimento cercana a la fuente del parque, pero ya para esas alturas nada le importaba, Shaw y los demás miembros del circulo parecían haber sido poseídos por algo, algo idiota a decir verdad, porque sino como se justificaba que deseasen hacer al fénix parte de los lords cardinal en vez de detenerla. Si la entidad seguía emanando tal cantidad de poder, sus visiones del fin de los días no serían tan solo sueños vividos, sino la más cruenta realidad.

Tormenta percibió a presencia de alguien acercándose y se lo comunico al resto del equipo, todos se giraron para hacerle frente a lo que sea que se acercaba, la rubia se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció a los recién llegados.

-Los pupilos de Xavier – Así fue su saludo, Scott se adelanto un poco y sonriendo solo respondió.

-Tanto tiempo Frost…

* * *

Bueno ya realmente lo que queda es el desenlace, espero les gustará este capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Por cierto para los que se preguntan si haré secuela o escribiré otro fic, la respuesta es si, pienso hacer varios fic teniendo este como punto de partida, total ya he desarrollado una línea de tiempo y de argumento propia, lo único que no esta definido es cuando lo haré, así que eso lo sabrán cuando aparezca el fic

Bueno besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	12. El libro de Daniel

Bueno esta vez me he dedicado a no darles respiro, pero como dije me propuse a terminar está historia y así lo estoy haciendo, ya que siempre se me presentan eventualidades, que por una u otra razón no me dan tiempo a que siga con mis fics.

**Declaración: **Todos los personajes y gran parte del argumento, son propiedad de Stand Lee, Marvel y la fox.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mi lector más leal Makarva.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Cap. 12: El libro de Daniel.**

_-Tanto tiempo Frost…_

Emma miro al joven Summers y de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus piernas la impulsaron hacia delante, mientras sus brazos envolvían los hombros del chico. No lo veía desde hace tanto que su imagen era más irreal que nítida. Scott aceptó la muestra de afecto, colocando su mano izquierda en la cintura de la rubia. El resto tan solo miraba lo acontecido sin entender realmente nada, bueno a excepción de Ororo, que si conocía a la síquica, otra de las tantas desertoras de los X-Men.

-Si la verdad mucho tiempo – Reconoció la morena, la bruja blanca se separo del líder del equipo y le extendió la mano a la Diosa de los elementos, esta tras mirarla un momento se la tomó pero la haló para darle un fuerte abrazo – Parece que no has superado eso de aparecer en los peores momentos, Emma – Esta tan solo rió.

-Bueno, hay hábitos difíciles de quitar.

-¿Vienes por el Fénix? – La pregunta tan directa de Cyclops, dejo perpleja a la reina blanca.

-Algo así… - Ella le miró retórica, pero evaluando la situación realmente ya no contaba con ningún tipo de apoyo, el club de fuego infernal se había vuelto loco, el objetivo principal de detener al fénix tan solo era una extraña ilusión venida a menos, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser contarles sus intenciones a los X-Men? – La verdad he venido a intentar liberar a esa mutante de la entidad que la aprisiona.

Semejante declaración ninguno se la esperaba, mucho menos Summers, quien inmediatamente la tomo del brazo izquierdo y le exigió explicarse.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Emma? – La mutante no sintió miedo al verlo perder los cabales de aquella manera, pero intento entenderlo, por algo Dios la había provisto de poderes, hurgo en la mente del hombre y comprendió.

-Vaya, no lo sabía Scott – Su mirada descendió a los pies – No prometo nada, solo es una idea, un plan bastante loco que conlleva dividir al Fénix y a Jean, haciéndolos independientes.

-¿Puede hacerse eso? – Bobby preguntó maravillado, Kitty le tomo la mano para que guardase silencio.

-Como he dicho es tan solo un plan… - Frost no quería alimentar esperanzas, cuando nada le aseguraba que su idea funcionaria.

-Entonces te ayudaremos – Aseguro Cyclops, la rubia por fin levanto la cara visiblemente sorprendida.

-¿Me ayudaras?, pero si algo sale mal ella podría… - El líder la interrumpió.

-Lo se, pero por lo menos tú idea tiene un porcentaje de salvarla, la mía simplemente se limitaba a su eliminación – Emma se sintió abatida, ¿Cuándo y donde?, había cambiado tanto ese chico.

**

* * *

**

El Cairo 3: 04 am. (Hora de Egipto).

Aquel lugar se había transformado en un circo romano, los rayos, las explosiones, los objetos levitando, los campos de energía síquica, las rasgaduras del espacio-tiempo. Si eso era un verdadero circo, un espectáculo más que deplorable. Desde que Apocalipsis saliera al exterior, junto con Siniestro y la morena de cabellos rosados, ojos destellantes y tatuajes lumínicos, que respondía al nombre de Blink. Las cosas se pusieron realmente mal.

Lo primero que hizo Essex, fue utilizar sus habilidades mentales para adentrarse en la cabeza de Rogue y así encerrar a las personalidades que le estaban brindando poder a la muchacha, Marie se sujetaba la cara con ambas manos, mientras yacía agachada sobre las arenas de Egipto. Victor impedía que Logan se le acercase a Siniestro o que socorriera a Rogue.

Susan por su parte quiso crear una barrera que envolviese a la joven, para evitar de esta forma que las ondas del gótico siguieran alterando su siquis, pero Blink se teleporto a su espalda y la golpeó fuertemente impidiéndole llevar a cabo su idea, Johnny ataco a la mujer después de presenciar desde lo alto lo que le había hecho a su hermana, más sin embargo esta lo esquivo fácilmente abriendo otra ranura en la realidad y escapando por ella, reapareciendo nuevamente al lado de Siniestro.

Ironman disparaba sus potentes rayos de energía al cuerpo del enorme ser morado que se habría paso por entre la noche, mientras la Mole quería refrenarlo usando su fuerza, pero Apocalipsis era más que un simple tipo alto, él era un titán, un ser superior y así se los hizo saber.

-Ríndanse seres insignificantes y únanse a mi legado, adórenme como el Dios que soy y así yo les tendré piedad – Richards, observaba anonadado al mutante, nunca había escuchado tantas sandeces proferidas por ningún ser en el Universo y ahora se debatía entre que sería realmente más grande si el cuerpo del mutante o su ego, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Ben.

-Ja!, ¿Y quien te hizo Dios, desgraciado?, para ir a darle una paliza después de que acabe contigo.

Fury preparaba su arma con bastante tranquilidad mientras se acercaba hasta Banner, cuando por fin lo alcanzó le dijo.

-Si alguna vez se ha necesitado al tipo verde es ahora, así que haznos un favor y enójate… - Y diciendo esto, apuntó su arma a uno de los costados de Siniestro, disparando una bala bastante peculiar, una bala que de no haber sido por la intervención de Blink hubiese dado en el blanco.

* * *

**Ciudad de Manhattan 7:33 pm.**

Sebastian Shaw y el resto de los Lords, recuperaban lentamente la conciencia, la maldita de Frost les había jugado sucio, ¿Cómo era posible que en un momento así, tan cerca de sus objetivos, a Emma le hubiese dado por ser noble y ética?.

_-Al demonio con la reina blanca y su moral –_ Pensaba Shaw. A su lado Tessa admiraba al fénix en la lejanía, advirtiendo que en parte la rubia tenía algo de razón, aquella entidad daba miedo y el controlarla no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero si eso servía de adelanto a sus planes, que así fuera.

Pierce por su parte, tenía un dolor de cabeza, de padre y señor nuestro. Se estaba cansando de las idea de Sebastian, porque este sabía que por más que el hombre lo negará, todo esto poseía un solo y único móvil, la muerte de la esposa de Shaw en manos de los centinelas. Pronto aprecio sobre el tejado de la torre de las cuatro libertades, a Frost acompañada de algunas personas, pensó en comunicarlo o no, prefiriendo lo segundo, mientras se arrastraba para salir de allí sin ser detectado.

Los X-Men lograron alcanzar la cúspide sin ningún contratiempo, la imagen de Jean envuelta en un halo de fuego, cuya forma asemejaba al ave mitológica, era realmente impactante, pero eso no amedrento a Scott que tomando un profundo suspiro les recordó a todos cual era el plan.

-Ustedes tan solo cúbranme, yo intentare que Jean regrese… - Pero antes de dar el siguiente paso Emma habló.

-Espera, me necesitaras allá contigo, tú solo no podrás contra su fuerza síquica – Summers no dijo nada tan solo siguió avanzando, pero la mujer sabía que él había aceptado y entendido su punto.

* * *

**El Cairo 3: 48 am. (Hora de Egipto).**

La tierra se resentía bajo el peso de los gigantes que se enfrentaban bajo aquella clara noche, Hulk levantaba por sobre su cabeza a Apocalipsis, mientras Stark le dispara en la espalda, pero nada parecía ocasionarle ni un rasguño a ese ser demoniaco, lo único que lograban era aumentar su mal humor.

Por fin Siniestro había logrado mantener a raya a Rogue, la chica ahora era tan solo una humana común en medio de aquel infierno, si alguna vez había soñado con eso, este era realmente el peor de los momentos para hacer de ese anhelo una realidad.

_-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas –_ Le había dicho su madre cuando ella era apenas una niña. Ahora sabiéndose indefensa, entendía la enseñanza que quería trasmitirle la mujer que la había criado.

Una estela de fuego paso zumbando a su lado, Johnny seguía intentando darle caza a Blink, lo mismo que Nick, jamás había fallado un disparo y por culpa de esa mutante ahora tenía su primer tachón en su record personal.

Susan se acerco a su marido, el cual estudiaba impávido la situación, como si todo esto fuera una proyección cinematográfica y el un joven critico del séptimo arte.

-Reed, ¿Qué te pasa?, debemos ayudarlos – Grito la rubia a su lado.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo – Mascullo el hombre, su mujer le recriminó con la mirada.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?, tú viste lo que va a pasar si ese niño no nace – En ese momento el científico pareció despertar del trance en el que se encontraba y aún más tranquilo sonrió.

-Lo sé querida, pero también sé, que no somos nosotros quienes destruirán a Apocalipsis, pero tengo un plan para detenerle, reúne a todos los que puedas, necesitaremos trabajo de equipo.

* * *

**Ciudad de Manhattan 8:17 pm.**

Los Lords avanzaban intentando posicionarse justo debajo de la señorita Grey, necesitaban hablar con ella, necesitaban convencerla de unirse a su causa, pero tal parecía que alguien se les había adelantado. Desde lo alto del edificio que sirviese de guarida para los cuatro fantásticos, un joven que portaba unos extraños lentes, llamaba la atención del Fénix.

Cyclops sabía el riesgo que corría, pero desde que el profesor le informará sobre lo que se estaba suscitando en esta región del país, él había aceptado el reto y ahora que contaba con alguna esperanza de recuperar a su prometida, pues bueno, no se rendiría ahora. Avanzó hasta el borde, seguido muy de cerca por la bruja blanca.

-Fénix! – Su grito lleno el espacio, las cámaras lo enfocaron de inmediato, al igual que la reacción de la pelirroja, quien solo volteó a mirarle sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. – Deseo hablar con Jean – La mujer extendió su mano y tan solo con pensarlo levanto al mutante y lo arrojo por el aire, siendo detenido por un pequeño torbellino comandado por Storm.

-Por favor Jean ayúdanos – Suplicaba Frost, mientras intentaba llegar hasta la mente de la susodicha, pero las barreras del Fénix eran más fuertes que las de ninguna otra mente en el universo, pronto sus fosas nasales empezaron a sangrar.

En la parte de abajo Shaw ordenaba a mente maestra, a que le hiciera creer a Jean que él era ese hombre que tanto ansiaba encontrar, al instante el sonido de una moto se colo por los oídos de Grey y sus ojos hurgaron curiosos el escenario, pronto reconoció lo que tanto añoraba, Logan desmontaba la potente máquina y se encaminaba hasta ella, aunque para todos los demás tan solo se trataba de un desconocido de cabellos castaños.

-Logan – Bramó Fénix desde lo alto, los jóvenes cadetes de Charles no entendía que ocurría, pero sabían que de alguna manera aquel hombre había logrado engañar a Jean y eso no se lo perdonarían.

El primero en arrojarse contra el enemigo fue iceman, un tobogán de hielo, comenzó a crearse a su paso, sin embargo antes de alcanzar a Shaw, una enorme masa le golpeo, una pelota que no era mas que un hombre con bigote.

-Lo siento chico pero nada nos detendrá en intentar obtener al Fénix - Le advirtió Harry Leland.

-Eso lo veremos – Respondió retórico Drake. Mientras veía como su novia aparecía tras el hombre, para luego tocarlo y hundirlo en el pavimento hasta la cintura, dejándolo aprisionado en el medio de la calle.

Por su parte Colossus espera a que Kurt, le trajera el paquete, Nigthcrawler apareció detrás de mente maestra, la que se encontraba sumida dentro de su propia ilusión, para evitar que el Fénix la descubriera. Pero entonces el olor del azufre la envolvió y lo último que supo fue que algo la había golpeado, exponiendo a Shaw delante de Jean. La ira de la mujer no se hizo esperar, ¿Cómo se atrevían a engañarla?. Los edificios, los árboles, en fin el entorno empezaba a desintegrarse, las camionetas de la prensa se pusieron en marcha, intentando huir de lo inevitable.

La voz de Scott se volvió a oír.

-Jean detente, por favor mi amor detente – Suplicaba mientras su mano se dirigía al mecanismo que descubría sus ojos. Mientras Emma, aún seguía luchando en el interior de su cabeza.

-Jean ayúdame, ayúdalo, Scott está arriesgando su vida por ti – Inesperadamente la puerta ante ella, que protegía la siquis de Fénix empezó a ceder, quizás aún había alguna posibilidad.

* * *

**El Cairo 4:20 am. (Hora de Egipto).**

El plan de Mr. Fantástico estaba en marcha, solo esperaban no necesitar otra idea genial más tarde.

Tony tomo su posición y de inmediato remonto vuelo, mientras Fury disparaba un dardo tranquilizante a Banner, ha sabiendas de que era la única manera de que este hombre se alejase de Apocalipsis. Ironman, describía elípticas alrededor del mutante a una velocidad inhumana, lo que estaba provocando el levantamiento de la arena como si un gran tornado naciera de los pies del ser morado. El gigante manoteaba como si intentará deshacerse de un mosquito, pero su cuerpo termino por detenerse en seco debido a la intervención de Sue. Johnny se abalanzó en sentido contrario al curso tomado por Stark, calentando los granos que envolvía Apocalipsis, empezando a crear un féretro de vidrio templado, para el faraón.

Siniestro al darse cuenta del curso que tomaban los acontecimientos, tomo a Blink del brazo y la hizo participe de sus análisis.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que partamos querida – La mujer miro de soslayo lo que le estaban haciendo al supuesto "Señor" de su jefe – No te preocupes el es prácticamente invencible, pero nosotros no – Tras entender ese punto ella asintió y abrió otra rasgadura en la realidad. El gótico se comunico mentalmente con su otro aliado – _Sabretooth, es hora de irnos – _Pero el salvaje tan solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, hacer sufrir a Jimmy.

-Vete sin mí – Rugió por todo lo alto. El vampiro no se hizo de rogar y desapareció de la escena junto con la mutante.

Logan se encontraba ajeno a todo lo que se desencadenaba a su alrededor, su único objetivo era dejar fuera de combate a Creed, tomar a Marie y largarse de ese dichoso lugar. Pronto las miradas de los dos hombres bestias se cruzaron y un flash, detono en la cabeza de Wolverine, uno donde este hombre vestía como militar y le decía algo, el mutante parpadeo, mientras movía la cabeza tratando de apartar esa visión, Sabretooth, al ver la reacción de su oponente se lanzo a matar. Logan lo detuvo gracias a sus sentidos que le advirtieron de la cercanía del asesino. Los garrazos iban y venían, las heridas no duraban mucho marcadas en el cuerpo de los oponentes, esto más bien parecía una danza sangrienta estática en el tiempo, ambos reconocieron que no tenían manera de sacar ventaja, pero aún así no se detendrían.

Entonces Logan cayó al suelo, Victor se sentía poderoso... indomable.

-Vamos Jimmy, no me vengas a decir que estas viejo – Se burlaba del caído, pero entonces un puñado de arena paro en sus ojos.

-Deja de decirme Jimmy, mi nombre es Logan… Maldito hijo de perra – Las garra se clavaron en el pecho de Sabretooth, muy cerca del cuello, el mutante por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, no sabía si aún decapitándolo el seguiría con vida. Patio al de las garras de adamantium para apartarlo de su cuerpo y aprovechando el impulso realizo un mortal en el aire, cuando toco el suelo, estudio a todos sus oponentes, Apocalipsis estaba dando lucha, nadie protegía a la chica, agazapo su cuerpo y empezó a corre en cuatro patas. Logan no se percató de la intenciones de Creed, hasta que este le llevaba una buena ventaja, corrió como si no hubiese mañana, pero por más que lo hizo el desenlace fue igual.

* * *

**Ciudad de Manhattan 9:08 pm.**

Emma avanzaba por un pasillo que parecía ser el de una casa campestre, retratos de una familia colgaban en las blancas paredes, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la puerta de una recamara, ella tomo el pomo y lo giro lentamente. El lugar se encontraba decorado con tonos azul celeste y rosado, una niña pelirroja lloraba en el rincón cercano a la única ventana del alcoba, la mujer avanzó hasta ella y algo dudosa dijo.

-¿Jean? – La infanta levanto el rostro, sorprendida de que hubiese alguien en aquel sitio.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó limpiándose la cara.

-He venido a ayudarte, mi nombre es Emma… - La niña se puso de pie y molesta empezó a gritarle a la intrusa.

-Mentira… Tú vienes a aprovecharte de mí, eres igual a todos… Lo único que deseas es mi poder… Dí la verdad – Frost sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban, de seguir así su mente explotaría, pero decidió jugar su última carta.

-Jean escúchame, Scott está intentando salvarte, pero es imposible si tu no nos ayudas…

-¿Scott? – Susurro la chiquilla, pero pronto tomo la forma de una hermosa mujer - ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? – Quiso saber, Emma recupero un poco el aliento.

-Debes expulsar al Fénix de ti, yo puedo ayudarte, el solo necesita un recipiente yo puedo serlo, sino lo hacemos ahora, puedes terminar matándonos a todos.- La pelirroja escucho atentamente lo que le decían y asintió. Expulsando a la rubia de su mente.

Cuando Emma recupero su visión del entorno, reconoció con horror como todo ardía, Sebastian Shaw había impedido que Cyclops atacase a Jean, absorbiendo la energía de su rayo y transformándola en fuerza. El resto intentaba contener a Fénix, pero ya estaban en su límite, sobre todo Storm quien intentaba que los elementos extinguieran el incendio. Entonces ocurrió, el fuego empezó a menguar y el aura que recubría a Jean estaba desapareciendo.

Shaw se distrajo al observar como su plan se le iba de las manos, en ese momento Scott le dio una patada que lo hizo perder la conciencia, para luego observar el milagro, Jean descendía ante él, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, el chico la espero anhelante, cuando por fin se unieron se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Jean volviste, la venciste… venciste a Fénix – Ella le miró dichosa, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-No Scott, eso es imposible, porque ella y yo somos lo mismo – El hombre frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué dices? – Emma escuchaba la conversación y de repente lo entendió.

-Digo que me debo ir…

-No – Suplicó Summers, pero ella no lo iba a complacer.

-Mientras siga aquí seré una amenaza para todos…

-Pero Jean… yo te amo – Ella le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó.

-Y yo a ti, es por eso que debo irme – Sus manos se empezaron a apartar del chico, este quería retenerla, pero sabía que ella ya había tomado la decisión, lentamente comenzó su ascenso, pero antes de perderse en el firmamento dejando una estela de fuego tras de sí, miro a Frost y le habló. – Cuídalo…

* * *

**El Cairo 5:37 am. (Hora de Egipto).**

Marie estaba atónita ante aquella conjunción de eventos, le molestaba el hecho de no poder ayudar a sus amigos en esos momentos. Después le preguntaría a Richards sobre sus poderes y tantas otras cosas. Pero por lo menos estaba segura de que si salían de este problema podría ser madre, bueno si Logan aun estaba conforme con eso… No lo podía creer Jean estaba viva y parecía haberse decidido por él. La voz de Wolverine la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ella volteo pero solo se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Victor y la sensación de unas dagas perforándole el estomago, se estaba muriendo.

Logan miró la escena en cámara lenta, el llamándola, ella volteando, Sabretooth hiriéndola de gravedad, un dolor sofocante le aprisionó el pecho, su vista se nublo por las lagrimas y la colera, mientras una conversación lejana, una imagen lejana, le hacia palpitar la sien.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

_-¿Qué clase de nombre es Rogue? – El le decía a una adolescente de 16 años, que había decidido llevar hasta donde ella se lo indicase._

_-No se, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Wolverine? – Le respondió de forma hozada, pero de cierta manera eso le agrado._

_-Mi nombre es Logan…_

_-Marie – Y por primera vez en varios días se encontró sonriendo, algo que enserio necesitaba._

**Fin del flashbacks.**

* * *

Victor volvió la mirada, para disfrutar de la cara de tristeza de Jimmy, nada como desmoralizarlo, pero tan solo vio unos ojos oscuros y agresivos, que lo despidieron de esta vida.

El cuerpo de Sabretooth, se desplomo lánguido sobre la blanca duna, tiñéndola con un líquido que en medio de la madrugada parecía ser negro, a unos cuantos metros Apocalipsis era apresado dentro de la pirámide de Giza. Logan tomo en brazos a Marie, esta le sonrió triste.

-Parece que aquí acaba nuestra historia… - El hombre la miro, con un dolor que no tenía nombre y extendiendo la mano hacia ella, le reclamó.

-Absorbe mi poder, por favor hazlo – Pero el contacto de sus pieles no produjo reacción alguna, ella tan solo tomo su mano y suplicante rogó.

-Es inútil Logan – El la miró con el rostro bañado en lagrimas – ¿Me cumplirías una ultima voluntad?

-Lo que quieras…

-Bésame – Su mano alzo delicadamente el rostro de Marie, haciendo que colisionasen sus labios y así Rogue exhalo su último aliento.

El grito adolorido de Wolverine, fue lo que le dio la bienvenida a ese día.

* * *

Ok lo acepto que capitulo tan triste, pero así tenía que ser solo falta el epilogo y terminamos.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Besitos y hasta la próxima.


	13. Epilogo: Atemporal

Bueno mis queridos amigos, ha llegado la hora de publicar la última página de este fic. Sinceramente cuando lo comencé, nunca creí tener semejante aceptación y es por ello que deseo, no solo darles las gracias, sino dedicarles el final a todos mis lectores.

**Declaración: **Aunque parezca mentira nuevamente les aclararé, que todos los personajes y parte de la trama no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de un hombre llamado Stand Lee.

**Dedicado a: **Mi mejor amigo, un fanático de las historietas Robert A. Mejias V. (Mi Bobby) y a mis lectores más leales Makarva, Aiskel, Kalid, Roguelion, mely, danae kementary, hinata02, Chivizuke, Barbara-Maki, atreides45, Therasmus, bu123, Amelia_Badguy, nacho, brennu, TyraelMika, Baby Hades, lucero08, Hermosura Apocaliptica, Tuky, Lady-Hina y los anonimos que nunca se identificaron con un nombre expecifico.

**Cuenta regresiva.**

**Epilogo: Atemporal.**

**El Gran Cañón. Futuro cercano.**

Los enormes tanques de guerra avanzaban apuntando fijamente al objetivo, el coronel Thunder Ross era el jefe de operaciones, el que ordenaba a lo cadetes que hacer. La presencia de los humanos, tan solo representaba el último cordón de defensa para la humanidad, pero aún así ellos se sentían orgullosos de llevar a cabo la misión, tal como dice el juramento: Honor y lealtad a la bandera de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, así como a la constitución, que es la que regenta los lineamientos, tanto de oficiales como de civiles.

Siendo observado por todos los millones de seres humanos que habitamos el planeta, sin importar credo, raza, género o mutación. El icono de una generación, el símbolo de la libertad, Steven Grant Rogers, hablaba a través de lo medios al mundo. Su máscara azul brillaba bajo los rayos solares y su escudo tapaba parte de su pecho. El capitán América, decía:

-Hoy se librará en esta árida tierra, la que seguramente sea denominada la batalla más importante en la historia del mundo. Ninguna guerra hasta ahora a sido tan cruenta y horrible, como está, más sin embargo, las razones para pelear siguen siendo las mismas – Su mirada se endureció y su voz se elevo un poco – Con todos los años que llevo vivo y les aseguro son bastantes, el hombre siempre a atravesado por crisis, pero esas crisis nunca han variado. Apocalipsis, aquel que hoy en día llamamos el enemigo, aquel al que queremos detener a cualquier costo, incluso si ese costo es la vida misma, porque estoy seguro que todos los que nos encontramos aquí, ya hemos previsto que ese es un posible desenlace, pero lo preferimos a vivir oprimidos, lo preferimos porque la libertad es un derecho inalienable de toda criatura, sin importar si esta es débil o fuerte, grande o pequeña, con poderes o sin ellos. Pero como eso es algo que no entiende ese hombre, no lo entiende porque el poder lo ha envanecido, porque su ira y resentimiento habla a través de sus acciones. Así como lo hicieron muchos otros antes que él, oprimiendo personas de otras razas, credos o que simplemente diferían con lo que ellos considerarán aceptable. Es por eso que hoy la humanidad se levanta, se subleva ante la tiranía, para gritarle a los ciegos, que son esas diferencias las que nos hacen fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo iguales. Que Dios bendiga a América y al mundo. – Y dicho esto dio la espalada a las cámaras y se dirigió firme hacia su puesto, ubicado en el primer anillo de seguridad, justo entre Thor y Miss Marvel.

* * *

Apocalipsis miraba desde su enorme palacio, construido por su sequito de adeptos, lo que ocurría afuera, realmente le parecía una estupidez por parte de ese grupo de seres inferiores el querer enfrentársele, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba ventajoso el poder eliminar a todas las escorias de un solo golpe. A su lado Siniestro evaluaba el panorama, demasiados héroes reconocidos, demasiadas armas, a su parecer Apocalipsis subestimaba al enemigo y eso siempre es el preludió del fracaso, aunque él no se lo diría, ya estaba cansado de advertirle las cosas, para que el enorme mutante pasara de ellas. Sus cuatro jinetes de la muerte sobrevolaban las torres del palacio, ellos eran los que conducirían a su ejército en la cruzada, ellos eran la imagen del futuro augurado por la filosofía de su rey. Aunque en el segundo anillo de contención se encontraba parado imponentemente el ángel caído del tirano, Warren Worthington III, ahora conocido como arcángel.

Una de las seguidoras del líder apareció en lo que sería el salón del trono, hizo una sutil reverencia y espero a ser invitada a adentrarse, Siniestro hizo el gesto y la mujer habló:

-Mi señor, ya todos se encuentran en posición, tan solo esperan sus ordenes – Apocalipsis hizo una mueca divertido y ordenó.

-Empiecen… - La mutante creo un pequeño sol entre sus manos y lo lanzo al aire, de inmediato, los jinetes dieron la señal para arremeter contra el adversario.

Al cabo de media hora de combate, Siniestro comprobó con tristeza que estaba en lo cierto, por más mejoras genéticas que el enorme dictador mando hacerle a lo que el llamaba la elite, las escorias le estaban dando una paliza. Por una parte del cielo se veía a Magneto y a su hija Polaris, apresar dentro de cubos metálicos a varios de los escuadrones de Apocalipsis. Muchos veían sus defensas disminuidas, productos de las manipulaciones síquicas de los telépatas, dirigidos por Xavier. Hulk y otros inmensos guerreros barriendo el piso con ellos. Desesperado e iracundo el gigante morado lanzo un alarido a los cielos, estremeciendo a más de uno.

-Pensé que los habías mejorado Siniestro… - Le reclamó al gótico.

-Así fue mi señor, pero la experiencia vale más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le volvió a gritar.

-Todos sus oponentes, han peleado más batallas que sus aliados – Aclaró Essex.

-Pobres excusas – Farfullo – Pero ahora se enfrentarán a mi.

El hombre pálido, miro en silencio la partida de aquel que lo había transformado en lo que era y supo de inmediato que sería la última vez que hablarían. Con algo de nostalgia se encamino a la salida secreta de la fortaleza, una vez más dejaría a Apocalipsis peleando solo, pero por primera vez sabiéndolo perdido.

* * *

Un helicóptero de S.H.I.E.L.D., sobrevolaba el área de combate, eludiendo con gran maestría los rayos, disparos y ráfagas, generados en la zona. En su interior, el piloto, Nick Fury, gritaba molesto.

-Maldita sea, puedes lanzarte de una buena vez… - Daredevil, aturdido por el ruido le recrimino el escandalo.

-Fury, soy ciego, no sordo – Su tono era calmo, aunque por la acentuación se sabía que estaba incomodo.

-No… No, puedo – Aseguraba un joven de cabello negro y ojos color avellana, que portaba una especie de armadura ceñida al cuerpo de color negro, en cuya espalada sobre salían dos pequeños cohetes y que se encontraba parado en la compuerta de la nave a punto de tirarse – Siempre he odiado las alturas.

-Si no te lanzas… te lanzo – Amenazo nuevamente el piloto.

-Recuerda que tienes un propulsor, nada te pasará – Lo alentaba el héroe invidente.

-Además que si no bajas, Apocalipsis terminará haciendo añicos a tu familia – El jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D., no era bueno en eso de subir la moral. Pero aún así había dado en el clavo, porque apenas termino la frase el chico trago grueso y se lanzo hacia el medio de la guerra.

Sentía como la gravedad lo halaba fuertemente, reclamándolo como propio, su mano palpo desesperada el centro de su cinturón, prendiendo de esta forma los propulsores. Como odiaba volar y siempre terminaba haciéndolo, sus ojos enfocaron a quien sería su victima, cambio el curso y se dirigió directamente hacia él.

Apocalipsis estaba logrando emparejar las cosas a su favor, su energía ayudaba a restablecer a su gente, mientras que los contrarios se encontraban extenuados, levanto sus manos para luego bajarlas y aplastar a los insectos que se creían superior a él, pero justo a mitad del trayecto, sintió como algo se enganchaba a su espalada y se arrastró para alcanzar su piel. Sintió la pequeña mano posicionarse sobre su cuello, mientras distinguía una frase por encima de aquel bullicio.

-Soy el juez, el abogado y el jurado, que Dios ha enviado a la tierra, para lograr que te arrepientas de tus males… Yo soy Judge – Aquella simple acción, hizo que todos los pecados cometidos por el mutante acudieran a su mente, para que este los viviera en carne propia.

**

* * *

**

Días presentes.

Logan caminaba medio soñoliento hacia la cocina, necesitaba su dosis de café de la mañana, al entrar miro a Scott vestido como para ir a trotar, bueno eso era lo que él decía, pero Wolverine siempre percibía él olor de Frost, cuando el hombre regresaba de su supuesto entrenamiento.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, después de rellenar su termo con agua del filtro y al ver a Logan le saludo:

-Buenos días – Parecía estar de buen humor.

-Hey – Fue todo lo que Cyclops recibió por respuesta.

-Te llego un paquete esta mañana, esta ahí en el mesón de la cocina – Logan observo un sobre amarillo bastante amplió.

-¿Sabes quien lo ha enviado?

-Pues no – Le aseguro Summers mientras tomaba su koala y se encaminaba a la puerta de la cocina, que daba acceso al patio – Solo dice que es para ti – Y compartiendo esa información partió.

Wolverine olfateó el sobre antes de tomarlo, era una mezcla de tinta, platico y ¿Champaña?, intrigado término por desprender la pestaña, sustrayendo del interior su contenido. Un periódico del _Daily Bugle_, empacado en una bolsa de plástico fue lo que salio del interior, pero aunque parecía una correspondencia de lo más normal, no lo era. La fecha citaba, 3 de Septiembre del 2028 y bajo esta el encabezado de primera plana resaltado con los colores de la bandera, **"El mundo sobrevivió al Apocalipsis"**, al igual que una hermosa foto de cientos de personas, muchas conocidas por el mutante, agrupadas en el Gran Cañón, mientras que en la lejanía, brillaban decenas de fuegos artificiales.

Logan sonrió para sí, sinceramente quería vivir ese momento, llenarse de orgullo por la labor de su hijo, el hijo de Marie, el nombre de la mujer le provoco un escalofrío, que lo llevo directamente a ese recuerdo.

**

* * *

**

Flashback.

_El se encontraba arrodillado sobre la blanca arena con Rogue tendida sobre sus brazos, en la lejanía el sol salía de apoco, pero el tan solo se lamentaba a los cielos. Los presentes le miraban abatidos. Todos lucharon por mantenerlo junto a Marie, por evitar ese cruento futuro y por cumplirle el sueño de una vida normal a una chica intocable, pero tal parecía que eso no era parte de su destino._

_La boca le sabía amarga a Logan, parecía que siempre debía perder a la mujer que amase, era su maldición personal, estaba llegando a la conclusión de no volver a acercarse a más nadie en su vida, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos se contrajo de repente. Sus azules orbes se enfocaron en ella y quedo extasiado ante la imagen, la herida de Rogue se estaba cerrando y su abdomen volvía a moverse de arriba hacia abajo producto de la respiración. Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, el hombre torpemente preguntó._

_-¿Cómo? – Marie extendió su mano y acariciándole el rostro dijo._

_-Parece que le he robado algo a Gorgón y me lo he quedado permanentemente – Wolverine enarco una ceja – Tengo factor de curación – Él sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó contra sí mismo, mientras sus compañeros le rodeaban y el ave negra aparecía en la distancia. Charles se había encaminado a buscarles, después de que él y magneto dejarán al equipo intentando detener a Fénix._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Una dulce voz lo arranco de sus memorias, haciéndolo volver su atención a la entrada de la cocina, donde una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y un par de mechones plateados lo miraba divertida, mientras acariciaba su hinchado vientre.

-¿Ya te tomaste tú café? – Le preguntó coqueta, Logan ya se imaginaba que le venía y mintiendo respondió.

-Si ya me lo tome, ¿Ahora cuál es el antojo? – Ella rió.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Ese es mi trabajo, saber – Argumentó orgulloso de si mismo – Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?.

-Quiero que vayamos a comer brownie con helado… - Pedía Rogue mientras juntos se internaban en el pasillo, dejando sobre el mesón, el articulo que le ganaría un Pulitzer a Joe Robertson y la foto que le dio fama mundial a Peter Parker.

**Fin.**

* * *

Lo único que espero sinceramente es que me dejen su reviews.

Besitos y hasta otra historia.


	14. Información

Hola a todos y como lo prometido es deuda escribo para avisar que ya he comenzado la secuela de esta muy movida historia.

Se titula Saliendo del abismo.

Y espero les guste.

Besitos.


End file.
